What We Become
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: James is a bad boy of the town that everyone fears, what happens when he falls for Carlos, a cute preppy school boy? SLASH! CarlosXJames
1. Chapter 1

James eyes roamed the high school campus, looking for a certain face before he leaned back against the oak tree he had been sitting against for the past hour. He didn't know when the school got out, but he had gotten there early making sure he didn't miss the certain boy he had been hunting after for two weeks.  
He groaned and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on his two small snakebites pierced in his lip before he pushed his lip back out and started playing with his dyed-black hair, dying to do something while he waited for this fucking high school to get out for the weekend.  
James stared at his feet thinking and remembering why the hell he was here anyway, waiting for a guy that was probably terrified of him.  
(FLASHBACK!)  
James kneed the boy in front of him, making him double over in pain before he took his face and slammed it against his knee, making blood gush out as James picked up the boy and slammed s against the building wall, pulling his knife out and carving it down the boys face, making a thin line of blood ooze from his temple to jawline as he cried out in pain and writhed beneath James firm grasp.  
James licked the blood away and stared darkly at the boy before he shoved him down on the ground,  
"and tell your boss if DARES TO TRY AND FOOL ME AGAIN HIS THROAT WILL BE SLIT AND HIS BLOOD WILL BE ALL OVER THE GROUND I WALK ON!" james screamed.  
the boy nodded and stood running as fast as he could, turning once to glare at James as blood ran down his face.  
James turned to find his two comrades, Kendall and Logan, on the ground, pinning the other two men down. James had worse planned for these two. Kendall grinned up darkly at James, showing off his gold grill in his mouth.  
"what ya want me to do wit dis one boss?"  
James smirked before he leaned down and examined the man. His face was bloody, his baggy clothes were ripped and torn, a little blood dripping from them as James hauled him up throwing him at the brick wall, where he slammed and slumped down. He looked at Kendall who was now standing next to him, grinning darkly. James nodded at the bleary-eyed boy on the ground.  
"finish him off."  
"like da last one?"  
James nodded.  
"yea."  
Then he turned to look at Logan, who had the other guy pinned against the wall now, making him groan and shoot dark glares at everyone.  
Logan may seem little but he was fierce when it came to his bosses bizz.  
James flicked a wrist at him, his thumb pointing down as Logan had a gleam in his eyes. Oh how he loved this.  
Logan twisted the guys arm up so fast he didn't register the pain at first, until he heard the loud SNAP! Logan threw him into the nearby dumpster and pulled out his long blade, swiping it along the boys chest making his shirt rip and it made him bleed.  
He cried out in pain, everything happening to fast for him to register. The boys slummed on the ground, not able to move. Kendall and Logan chuckled darkly as james hauled them both to their feet and got in their faces.  
"same for your bosses to! He tries to screw wit me again I will have his head as a trophy UNDERSTAND?"  
The boys quickly nodded, wincing as pain shot through their bodies before James threw them and left them there, whimpering in pain as they limped and dragged themselves away.  
Everyone knew James Diamond was fierce, and if you didn't, you were going to regret it if you meet him on the streets. James chuckled darkly and toyed with his snakebites,as he watched the two men drag their bleeding and broken bodies as far as they could from James.  
James turned away from them, bursting out in laughter with his comrades.  
"did you see their fucking faces?" Logan chuckled.  
Kendall nodded and bit his knuckle to steady himself.  
"yo dude it looked like they were bout to shit their pants!"  
James roared in laughter with them, but then he noticed Logan wasn't smiling anymore. Instead he was frowning.  
"yo bro wat up?"  
James turned around and saw what Logan was staring at, but the thoughts running through his mind were different from Logan's.  
What he saw, as his eyes trailed up, was one of the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.  
It was a fact that James Diamond was Bi, but he leaned towards guys a bit more then girls. He said they had more to play with then girls and had more options...well to him they did.  
But standing in front of James was a hot Latino,his skin a caramely tan that made James drop his jaw a bit. S hair was as dark as midnight and spiked adorably. He was clad in light washed blue jeans, grey converse that looked brand new, and a pink PacSun t-shirt, one that seemed to be a little thin because he could see the boys's abs and muscles hidden just barely underneath. He held onto the strap of a light blue backpack that he held on his back, and a small duffel in his other hand, which seemed to hold some items large and bulky.  
His eyes trailed up and his gorgeous hazel ones meet deep chocolately brown eyes, glimmering in fright that made James want to run over and devour the boy as he studied his face. The poor boys eyes flicked to James hands, which were covered in a few patches of blood, same for the knife he was holding carelessly by his side.  
And then he ran.  
James couldn't register what happened as Kendall and Logan darted by him after the Latino. James shook his head and stuffed his knife in his jacket compartment he had made for it, before he darted after the latino, thankful for his long legs and the excessing and track he was forced to do in high school before he finished.  
When he turned the corner, Logan and Kendall were halfway to the Latino, about ten feet from him. James darted fast after them, catching up to them in no time, but by the way Kendall and Logan were running, he could sense they were kidding the boy, leading him somewhere until they had a good place to grab him.  
James smirked with them, but when he turned the boy was getting a bit farther from them, finally dropping his duffel bag to run faster.  
After dropping his backpack the Latino had gotten away from them, James not realizing how fast he could run.  
He finally abandoned the boy, deciding if he was sane he would keep his mouth shut. But when he went home, it seemed he couldn't get the Latino out of his mind. It got so bad he went and took a nap, waking up to find himself hard from a wet dream about the Latino.  
He had to tackle Kendall and hold him down, almost strangling him to get him to shut up.  
But then a week later James had finally gone out for a drive late, bored and trying to forget the hot Latino when he spotted him on the street, walking alone. James decided to wait a bit before he went and further with this boy.  
He found out where he lived and went to school,he started pretty much stalking the boy.  
James just didn't know one thing yet and it pissed him off that the internet couldn't tell him-the boys name.  
(End of flashback!)  
And now James stood in front of the boys school, he turned his head and just in time too because he heard the bell ring and students flooded from the school. James checked his watch and noticed how late it was getting. He looked up and noticed the sky was darker then it was earlier, when he suddenly remembered it was going to rain.  
James groaned and looked out at the high schoolers, searching and hunting for that boy. James blew his long bangs out of s eyes and continued looking, finally coming out from under the tree a bit to get a better look.  
He was hit by a few raindrops and he took a few steps back under the knaves, watching as a few high schoolers laughed at the rain. The kids swarmed everywhere and James was beginning to get frustrated when he spotted him.  
He chuckled at the sight of his sexy latino,walking in a small group of people, wearing a baby blue polo that showed off his pecs and muscles again, but james noticed it also showed his arm muscles, which flexed a bit as he walked,swinging his arms in a cute licked his lips as the Latino laughed with all the girls and guys in his group. James noticed they seemed to be dressed in bright cute colors that made him sick.  
Preps. He rolled his eyes and watched as one of the girls kissed the Latino on the cheek, before every girl giggled and waved good bye to the boys, walking away and leaving the boy stunned.  
James felt s hands tighten into tight fists. He could fell the heavy blade in his jacket and the girl that had kissed him was going to get it...  
He ducked behind the tree as the boys passed by the tree and James could pick up their conversations. He peeked around the tree and smirked as he saw the boys sitting under the tree on the other side.  
"...yea it was..nice." James noticed the hispanic boy was talking and rubbing his cheek, where the girl had kissed him.  
"oh god dude shes so totally into you!" a boy with platinum blonde hair and dressed in an grey aeropostale shirt said as he smiled at the latino.  
He blushed and waved his hand playfully at his friend.  
"Carlos, dude ask her out! Shes been dying for you to!" another boy, he had bronze colored hair and california tan,said.  
Carlos. The boys name rang through his mind as James smiled and stared at his little Carlos, licking his lips as the boy stretched and flexed his arms.  
"okay. I will!" he smiled and laughed as his friends whooped and high fived each other.  
They continued talking but James tuned them out. His mind was setting to work on a plan.

It was another hour when the boys decided to leave, as the storm in the sky grew thicker and it finally started raining pouring down hard. James stood from where had been sitting and followed Carlos out into the rain, watching as he ran toward the bus stop fast.  
James climbed in his red n black Camaro, keeping his eyes on Carlos and he noticed the boy had missed the bus.  
Perfect..  
He started riving slowly behind him, watching as he darted around people in the rain, trying to run home as fast as he could. James noticed he was getting soaking wet and when he stopped for a second to catch his breath,James took his chance. He pulled up to the Latino, opening his passenger side window and called out to the soaking boy,  
"hey kid you need a ride?"  
He saw Carlos look up in surprise and smiled, before he nodded and walked to the car door,  
Even more perfect...  
Carlos opened the door and hurriedly climbed in, throwing his backpack in the ground and shaking s head, flinging water from his damp black hair.  
"gee thanks! I would have been badly soaked if it weren't for you..."  
Carlos turned to look at James and his voice stopped in his throat. He closed his mouth and his eyes were wide, with fear. James loved the reaction.  
"miss me, Carlos?"  
Carlos face went deathly pale as he opened his mouth to speak.  
"h-how did you know m-my name?"  
James put his car into gear and pressed the pedal down, turning the corner and stopping at a stoplight halfway down the street.  
He smiled at Carlos, but it wasn't a sweet smile.  
"oh just did some research. So how ya been?"  
Carlos began trembling under the older boys look.  
"I s-swear I haven't t-told anybody w-w-what I s-saw sir."  
James put an arm gently around Carlos, pulling close to him.  
"oh I'm not worried about that Carlos. I'm not here for that. I'm just here to take you home."  
Carlos swallowed hard.  
"so tell me Carlitos," James grinned,"can I call you that? Of course I can. So Carlitios,I just wanna get to know ya a bit."  
Carlos swallowed hard and trembled against James touch.  
"l-like what?"  
James loved how he was making the younger boy shiver and how scared he made him. He loved how he could manipulate and dominate him so easily.  
"well first what's your age Carlos?"  
Carlos swallowed and tried to yank out of James grip.  
"e-eighteen.." he said quietly.  
James gave a silent prayer to god. He was 20,and Carlos was, luckily, legal age.  
Carlos turned his head to stare out of the window, noticing they were in his neighborhood.  
"you got a cell phone Carlos?"  
He nodded, and tried yet again, only to no prevail, to yank away from James.  
"let me see it Carlos."  
Carlos, fumbling, reached in and grabbed his cellphone, handing it to him as James pulled into his driveway. James let go of him and took the cell phone, flipping open his win and typing stuff into both. After a few minutes he shut the phone and turned to look at Carlos seriously.  
"you got a a girlfriend Carlos?"  
Carlos bit his lip as he searched the older boys eyes, noticing how how he looked...wait hot?  
Carlos shook his head and studied James a bit more, starting from the boys black hair and traveling to his light but tannish colored skin, landing on his gorgeous hazel eyes before they continued down to his soft looking pink lips, which looked deadly but sexy at the same time with the snakebites in them.  
Wait sexy?  
Carlos looked down at his hands and shook his head.  
"no I'm single, but I was going to ask my friend Ashley out. Shes nice."  
James face suddenly went dark and Carlos leaned as far away as he could from the fierce looking boy.  
But James was to quick and grabbed Carlos,pulling him until they were nose to nose.  
"here I'll make you a deal my little Carlitos...," James laughed as he pulled out his long knife, and Carlos stiffened at the sight of it.  
"stay away from her and she won't be hurt understood?"  
Carlos winced. He liked Ashley. A lot. But he didn't want to put her in danger.  
He sighed and nodded his head, a tear running out of his eye and his face was forced up and he was forced to stare into James eyes.  
"good boy." then James grabbed Carlos by the back of his head, gripping his hair hard and pressed his lips to Carlos'. Hard. It was a forceful, hard teeth-clashing kiss that made James want to fuck Carlos until he couldn't walk.  
Meanwhile Carlos was enjoying it, strangely though. Carlos had always liked girls, but as James kissed him roughly, his snakebites applying pressure on his lips a bit, Carlos wanted to melt. It felt so hot and Carlos could feel his body heating up as James stuck his tongue in his mouth, wriggling it around and making Carlos squeak.  
Then James carefully reached behind Carlos, opening his car door up and pushing Carlos out, throwing his backpack on top of him.  
Carlos was blinking in surprise, not knowing what happened until james shut the door and opened the window.  
"so we got a deal babe?"  
Carlos nodded, his mouth still open a bit and his eyes out of focus.  
"alright see ya hot stuff."  
And with that, James back out of the driveway and sped down the road.  
He smirked to himself.  
His plan had worked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos sipped the soup his mom had forced him to drink, since he came in shivering from the rain.  
He winced as he listened to his mothers thick accented voice, crying at him as he shivered and shook under the blanket his mother had given him.  
"why did you have to go sit in the rain Hijo! You could've gotten your death from that rain on you!"  
Carlos just sniffed and set the soup down, curling back up on the couch.  
He shut his eyes and tries to tune out his mom when he was picked up, his mom grabbing his forearm and hauling him upstairs.  
"no no Chico! You're not falling asleep and letting yourself get sick! Tú are going upstairs and taking a warm shower and getting into your bed!"  
His mother pushed him upstairs and he grumbled at his mom before he continued up the stairs, sniffing and wiping his runny nose.  
After climbing out of his warm shower,Carlos studied his lips, which were bruised and had two small cuts on them, from James snakebites. Carlos touched them and grimaced. He was extremely glad his mom hadn't noticed. She would have been pretty suspicious.  
Carlos sighed and walked out of his bathroom, reaching into his dresser and pulling out a pair of white boxers with green polka dots. He slipped out of his towel and pulled them on, before he slipped on his sweatpants and a large T-shirt over it. He immediately felt comfort from his minor sickness.  
He slipped between his cool covers, pulling them over him and snuggling into his warm bed. He smiled and fell asleep instantly.

Carlos whimpered as he felt James breath on his ear, he gasped as he felt James hand on his cock, pumping him slowly and getting faster. He moaned loudly.  
"you like that baby? Yea you know you do." Carlos bit his lip and tried to keep quiet but suddenly he felt James finger teasing his hole, slick with saliva. James started thrusted his fingers in and out of Carlos.  
Carlos bit his lip harder and curled his naked body into a tighter ball. But his arms were grabbed and his body was pulled, making him stretch out spread eagle.  
He was flipped over onto his stomach and when he glanced back, James was smiling at him a small gleam in his eye, when he smacked Carlos on the ass.  
"raise that nice ass of yours for me."  
Carlos continued biting his lip when he raised his behind into the air, sticking his cute pert ass up towards James.  
James grabbed his hips, holding onto them so hard, Carlos whimpered and bite his lip until he got a metallic taste in his mouth. Carlos suddenly felt James press the tip of his erection to Carlos's hole. Carlos whimpered again, nodding as James thrust in him hard.  
Carlos screamed when James picked him up and set him on his lap, thrusting up fast. But Carlos wanted more. He began bouncing up and down on the boys lap moaning and screaming, when he bit his lip and tried to keep it in.  
"go on baby moan for me." James thrusted up hard. Carlos let out a long deep moan.  
"scream my name baby." James dug his nails into Carlos' hip making Carlos scream his name as...  
Carlos lurched forward his bed and threw his hands around his mouth as his orgasm ripped through his body, making him arch his back off the bed.  
He flopped back and slumped against his pillow, his breathing slowing down and going back to normal.  
He felt his warm cum drying in his boxers and he groaned. He wasn't gay. He liked girls! He liked Ashley! Why did James make him feel this way?

Carlos yawned and walked out of his sixth period. It was his last period of the day but he was still so tired. He couldn't sleep all weekend and he was scared for his friend Ashley. But on Monday, everything seemed fine.  
Suddenly a small blonde form bounded up to him.  
"hi Carlos! How was your weekend?" Ashely smiled up at him and tried to slip her hand into his, but he forced a smile and wriggled away from her.  
"just f-fine. I didn't sleep so well that good though."  
Carlos didn't know what made him do it, but when he stopped at his locker he turned to look out the window, spotting something that made him jump.  
James was watching him through the window. He was leaning against a tree outside, sharpening his knife and staring at him through the window.  
He hurriedly turned around, seeing Ashley had been talking the entire time and didn't notice the lurked outside the window.  
"...and were all going bowling this weekend."  
"huh?" Carlos glanced at her confusingly, trying to keep her attention away from James.  
She huffed and flipped her her hair, twirling a finger in it and looking at Carlos while she smacked her gum.  
"Carlos! I said everyone is going bowling this weekend. Then maybe a party afterwards..."  
She smiled and Carlos felt her hand slide down his back. He tensed but she didn't sense it.  
"and maybe..." Ashley smiled at him. "maybe I can help you with your sleeping problems."  
She winked at him and Carlos swallowed hard. His eyes darted outside just as Ashley leaned up, holding his chin and kissing him on the lips. James face went dark and he stood fast, stalking towards his car.  
Carlos felt his heart race quicken when James disappeared.  
He pulled away from Ashley, a hurt look on her face as he ran outside.

James felt his anger flare up when he saw that bitch kiss HIS Carlos. But things got worse as he stalked away, ready for that knife to be buried in the bitch's chest.  
But then as James was stalking toward the doors to the school he saw something that made him stop. A boy, spiky black hair, black clothes and deathly pale skin. His face set a lightbulb off in his mind and he recognized the boy as someone who owed him money.  
He hadn't remembered this boy for almost two years and, with his anger flaring already, he stalked towards the boy.  
He grabbed him by the shirt collar and his fist connected with the boys face. He shrieked and fell back, holding his face.  
"so where's my money bitch?"  
"J-James that was two years ago!"  
James delivered a swift kick to the boys chest n stomach making him scream and groan in pain.  
"I don't give a shit! You owe me money!"  
James began kicking him again before he finally grabbed the boy and brought him face to face.  
"so where's my money," James suddenly remembered his name," Devain? Where's my money?"  
He shook the boy, who had started whimpering and his eyes were darting sound looking at the crowd of kids who had gathered to watch.  
"I d-don't have it.." he whispered.  
James couldn't take it. He was about to kill the boy when he saw everyone around them.  
This boy deserved something worse.  
He hit the boy, his mouth opening to scream and as he did James stuck his tongue in his mouth. He chewed and bit the boys lips,sucking on them and forcing him to kiss him.  
Devain accidentally let out a small moan and James let go of him, punching him before he held on tightly to his arm. He hit Devain in the stomach, the idiotic emo boy deserving public humiliation.  
"Stop it!"  
James stopped and turned,glaring, as Carlos stepped forward and glared back at James in return.  
James dropped the bleeding emo boy on the ground, pulling his knife out and pointing at everyone.  
"come near him and dis knife will be buried in yor fucking heads."  
Devain curled up, holding his hands over his head. James stalked toward Carlos,his knife spinning in his hand. He grabbed Carlos' head and gently stuck the knife in Carlos' mouth, making his eyes go wide and fear in his eyes.  
"now." James licked his lips.  
"listen to me when I say this. You will never tell me to stop. NO ONE controls James Diamond. UNDERSTAND?" he pressed the knife into Carlos lip, making it cut and bleed a little bit.  
Carlos whimpered but when James leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
"get in my ."  
Carlos felt him giro his arm hard and Carlos whimpered. James backed away and put the knife back into his pocket, grabbing the emo boy from the ground and holding him roughly by the hair. He grabbed both boys and dragged them to his car, both whimpering. One in pain and sobbing as he was dragged, his bruised body aching.  
James threw Devain into the back of his red and black Camaro, listening as Devain groaned and rolled around in the back. James smacked Carlos hard and threw him into the the passenger seat before he slammed the door and went to his side of the car, too angry to think about what the hell he was doing.

Carlos was silent the whole drive, glancing only at the poor emo boy laying in the back cowering and holding his aching body. Carlos noticed his face was bloody and his nose was covered in most of it.  
But he was thrown forward as James slammed on the brakes, pulling into a parking lot to a bunch of apartment buildings. James climbed out and slammed the door shut, making Carlos wince as he stemmed to the other side and threw open the door glaring at Carlos. Carlos opened his mouth but James didn't seem to want it because he grabbed something from his pocket and pulled it out. Carlos swallowed and felt tears coming when he realized it was a gun.  
"I don't want to hear it." James said so darkly and fiercely Carlos actually began crying.  
"get out." Carlos nodded and quickly climbed out, before watching as James grabbed Devian from the back and started dragging him.

Carlos shook and glanced around the nice apartment (the top penthouse in the building) he was surprised such a fierce person could live in an apartment. He had to admit, the black leather new model furniture seemed to fit James. His house was decorated in black and dark colors, but he had one wall decorated with a hockey team he must've liked. Everything else was fierce looking, like the poster of dark metal bands or rappers were on the walls. There wasn't any pictures or anything that may have made it seem more peaceful.  
Carlos shivered again but jumped as the door was opened and two boys walked in. Carlos recognized them immediately as the two boys he had seen James beating up the guys in the alley with. They were talking about something but stopped when they saw Carlos. The blonde one grinned, showing off his gold grill in the boys mouth. The brunette one smirked at him, crossing his arms and flexing. He had two blonde stripes through his spiky brunette hair and they were both wearing black clothes.  
The blonde had a tattoo on his arm and the brunette had brass knuckles on that had...blood stains on them.  
Carlos winced at the sight. But his eyes opened wide as the blonde leaned in and whispered something in the brunettes ear, making him smile wide as they both turned and walked towards Carlos...

Wow that sucked. Hahaha read n review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos whimpered as the fierce blonde and frightening-looking brunette sat next to him. They both put their arms behind his head and smiled at him, making him shrink down into the black leather couch.  
"so you're the Carlitos our little Jamie has been obsessed with." the blonde said and winked at Carlos, making him slink down even more and bring his backpack up in front of his face.  
"where is james by the way?" the brunette asked Carlos, before he turned and glanced around. Carlos swallowed and shakily pointed to the bedroom. The boys were silent for a second, listening, when suddenly they heard several screams of pain and a loud moan. Kendall and Logan shared looks and burst out laughing.  
"who's he fucking right now?"  
Carlos grimaced and felt bile rise in his throat as the boys shook their heads and looked at him.  
The blonde stuck his hand out to Carlos, taking Carlos' hand and shaking it.  
"Kendall. This is Logan." he nodded at the brunette.  
Carlos nodded in return, but quickly pulled his hand away as James' bedroom door opened and the whimpering emo boy limped out, his clothes disheveled and a very noticeable limp in his walk. He was crying as he glanced at the boys. James walked out, covered in only a towel around his waist as he strolled in behind the emo boy. James grabbed him from behind and brought them nose to nose.  
"next time you'll think about paying me the money you owe won't you?" he growled. Devian nodded, tears flowing down his face as James lead him to the door and shoved him out.  
James slammed the door and turned to Carlo,Logan, and Kendall. He smirked and leaned against the door when he saw Carlos's jaw was dropped slightly and he kept glancing down at the towel.  
James smirked and stood.  
"like what you see?"  
All the boys, except for Carlos, burst out laughing but Carlos turned red as he looked away, forcing his eyes down and focused on his converse instead.  
"yo J-dog go cover up ya junk nobody wants to see that round here." Kendall said as he took the grill out of his mouth and tossed it in the air.  
James glared at him before he snatched the slimy grill out of mid-air and held it in front of him.  
"say bullshit like that again and expect this to be shoved up your ass." he growled before he dropped it in Kendall's lap, who immediately swiped it up and put it in his mouth.  
"so J, we caught another fucking boy over from another one of those bullshitting bosses." Logan said, as he rubbed his brass knuckles against his shirt, cleaning them a bit. Carlos felt out of place as they talked business and he felt vulnerable and his eyes kept darting back to the thin towel hanging around James waist. He felt his face heat up as he wondered what treasure was hidden under there...  
Carlos swallowed and decided he needed to go. He stood but was immediately grabbed and shoved back down on the couch.  
"where you think you're going huh?" Kendall looked at him.  
Carlos shook and looked down.  
"I-I need to get home." he said quietly.  
"why? Need to get home to your precious mommy?" Logan laughed and started chewing on his thumbnail.  
Carlos glared at him. Carlos was a pretty nice guy in general, so he was popular and never had to wry about being bullied. No one had ever insulted his mom, so he did the only thing that came to mind when you're strong, have muscles, and someone has insulted your mother: he punched Logan. Logan yelped and glared at Carlos with the eye Carlos hadn't hit.  
"oh you little motherf-" he raised his hand with the brass knuckles to hit when James grabbed him and threw him down.  
"J what the hell?" he yelled from the ground. But James leaned down and grabbed Logan by the front of his shirt.  
"no one touches him but me you understand?" Logan growled but nodded in response.  
Carlos shrunk away as James eyes flicked to him. James reached toward him and Carlos squealed, but turns out he was only grabbing the TV remote. He switched it on and looked at everyone.  
"imma go get ready. Stay here and don't break nothing." then he walked out of the room.  
"g-get ready?" Carlos eyes darted to Kendall, who was smirking.  
"yeah that means a few things, such as he's getting ready to go beat some people down or he's getting ready to fuck another person. Mainly you." Carlos swallowed hard.  
"but-but-but I'm a v-" he couldn't finish his sentence. Logan laughed from his spot on the other couch.  
"yo Latina I lost my virginity when I was thirteen! How old are you?" Carlos blushed and looked down.  
"eighteen..." he said quietly. Logan laughed again.  
"wow that's pathetic."  
Carlos glared at him again, and he felt Kendall grab his wrist to keep him from hitting Logan again. Carlos was never insulted by people and he didn't know what to do or say as it happened.  
"look I haven't really dated in a while. And besides I decided to play it safe and not go all the way yet."  
Kendall let go of him and laughed.  
"what chu waiting for? Your wedding night?"  
Logan and Kendall burst out laughing as Carlos sighed, deciding they weren't worth it and he flopped back down on the couch.  
"Look Latina let's just say if James ever gets you alone, get ready for the pain. Two words- ten inches."  
Carlos swallowed hard.  
"h-how did you know that?"  
Logan laughed and leaned back, putting his arms behind his head.  
"Me and James-"  
"James and I." Carlos corrected. Logan glared at him and continued.  
"me and James just need releases sometimes. He was my first boy. It hurt like hell but I got used to it after a while."  
Kendall nodded and stared off into the distance, a small smirk on his face.  
"yeah Ken here has experienced him up his ass hole a few times too."  
Kendall nodded and laughed. Carlos stared at them in shock.  
"y-you guys are gay?"  
They shook their heads.  
"no little bro we Bi." logan said.  
Carlos stared at the hallway James had gone down.  
"is James-"  
"yea he's Bi too but he's leaning more towards guys nowadays. Though he does get off with a girl sometimes."  
Carlos gasped.  
"that's horrible! And hadn't he ever heard of STDs? Herpes? Genital warts?"  
Both boys burst out laughing again.  
"look Latina just be warned."  
"warned of what?"  
All the boys eyes flicked to James, who was leaning against the wall. He had clothes on now and Carlos could feel his face heat up again as he stared. James had on skin tight black jeans,a black and red belt hung around his waist. His shirt was simple and black, and his huge black leather jacket was over it, hanging down far since it seemed to be double his size. But Carlos knew it was just so he could hide his knife and other crap in there more easily. His black hair hung in his eyes (Carlos swore he could see the roots were brunette.) and his blue snakebites were replaced with red and black ones, slightly larger then the last ones.  
James nodded at Carlos.  
"come on."  
He walked towards his door, turning back to stare at Carlos until he jumped up, following the older boy out into the hallway.  
"where are we going?" he said as James followed him out.  
"anywhere I fucking want to go." he said as the door clicked shut. Logan and Kendall looked at each other.  
"he's gonna get screwed." Kendall laughed.

Carlos sighed and checked his watch. It was getting really late and he knew his parents were probably worried to death. He glanced over at James,who was smiling to himself as he drove around in the unknown neighborhood to Carlos.  
"James?" he pulled his backpack to his chest.  
"hm?  
"where are we going?"  
James just chuckled and looked out the window.  
"you'll see."

A few minutes later they pulled up in front a house. Carlos gasped.  
Teens hung out of the windows, partying,music was blasting. A teen party.  
"come on!" James got out of the car.  
"wait! James!" Carlos scrambled out after him.  
"wait! James! It's a party!"  
James chuckled. He threw an arm around Carlos shoulders.  
"that's the point!"  
"but we didn't get invited! And it's Monday! A school night!"  
James rolled his eyes and started steering the Latino towards the door finally shoving him inside. Carlos was scared the second he set foot in the house. He didn't know anybody here and he could smell alcohol, sweat, and a little bit of sex in the air as James guided him through the house, finally leading him into the kitchen where he gave him a cup of beer. Carlos grimaced and looked for James in the crowded kitchen but discovered he was gone. Carlos groaned and took a sip of the alcohol, forgetting what it was until the substance ran down his throat. He almost spit it out, then he felt how his taste buds danced after that. He downed the cup and started another one, forgetting everything as he swallowed the bitter-sweet liquid, but in less then four cups he was drunk. The music and party took over Carlos and he wandered out onto the dance floor and began dancing with everyone else, his hips swaying to the music and he made sexy stripper like moves.  
James knew what would happen if you left a poor cute prep boy alone in a kitchen with tons of alcohol-they get wild.  
James watched Carlos in secret, drinking his own alcohol and his world was a tiny bit hazy but he continued focusing on Carlos. But as soon as Carlos got out onto the dance floor, James knew he had gotten the boy out of his little bubble. He watched, with amusement, as his little Latino danced stripper like on the dance floor, his ass swaying seductively.  
James suddenly felt all the blood running to his groin and he became hard. He looked down at the large bulge in his skin tight jeans, glad he was at a party and everyone here was basically drunk.  
But James looked back at Carlos, deciding he needed him. NOW.  
James strolled as fast as he could out onto the floor, grabbing Carlos from behind and grinded into him, also dancing at the same time in beat with music. Carlos felt the bulge press against him and he moaned a little and James began grinding him.  
James danced and grinded at the same time, making Carlos moan and squeak a little. James finally reached around and thats when his hand came into contact with the hard bulge that was Carlos.  
He began to palm Carlos a bit through his jeans and Carlos whimpered.  
"fuck!"  
James looked up in surprise, more blood running to his groin as he felt it was arousing to hear the cute preppy boy cuss for the first time. James, deciding to quit the teasing, grabbed Carlos and began dragging him to the stairs where he dragged him up,pushing past people until he reached an empty bedroom, throwing open the door and marching through it, Carlos in tow.  
James slammed the door shut and threw Carlos onto the bed. James couldn't help but sigh when he saw the beauty spread on the bed in front of him, sweat glistening any part of his body that was showing and his jeans showing off the very noticeable bulge. James walked towards him, grinning at his sudden luck...

Man I really do like cliff hangers. Lmao! Sorry this story sucks guys.  
Oh well read and review thanks so much. Sorry btw if my formatting is bad this iPad document app sucks dick.


	4. Chapter 4

James climbed over Carlos,his body aching to be touching the Latino. James knew he couldn't do that though. Not just yet.  
James leaned down and pressed his lips to Carlos' making him squeak a little as James' snakebites pressed down hard on Carlos' lips,which were still cut from last time they had did this. Carlos whimpered as the snakebites reopened his cuts and started bleeding.  
James watched as two tiny drops of blood spilled from the cuts and he couldn't resist the urge as he leaned down and swiped his tongue over Carlos' bottom lip. Carlo silently let his mouth open for James,thinking he was actually begging for entrance. But James didn't deny him and he immeidatley stuck his tongue down Carlos' throat,rolling it around and memorizing every square inch of the Latino's wet cavern. James grabbed Carlos' hips,digging his nails into the fabric and skin. Carlos accidentally let a small moan slip out. James pulled away in surprise and stared at the blushing Latino.  
"that was...hot." Carlos blushed again and looked away. "I couldn't control myself." Carlos suddenly felt James fingers scrabbling and grabbing the hem of his shirt,pulling it up fast and ripping off of Carlos throwing it somewhere to the other side of the room. James sighed when he saw the Carlos' body,glinting with sweat. James licked his lips before he leaned down,sliding his tongue across Carlos' caramel skin,leaving a trail of saliva before his tonue darted over his pulse point and James bit down hard. Carlos screamed and writhed around in pain, bit james continued sucking on the area and finally pulled off with a pop,examining the dark purple mark he had made.  
James felt Carlos beginning to squirm and suddenly Carlos was yanking at James shirt and leather jacket.  
"t-take it off!" Carlos grunted as he pulled at James clothes. James loved the small gleam in his eyes as James pulled off his clothes slowly, watching Carlos bite his lip and growl at James to hurry it up. James smirked and went slower, giving Carlos a little strip tease.  
Carlos groaned and James watched as his fingers twitched and finally his hands went to The bulge in his pants,palming himself through his jeans and moaning. James frowned at this,throwing his jeans off and sitting on top of Carlos,straddling him. He immediatley grabbed his wrists and pulled them up holding them tightly and locking gazes with Carlos.  
"get this babe...NO ONE touches you but ME. I'm not even allowing YOU to touch YOURSELF."  
Carlos growled playfully and darted his tongue out licking James lips.  
"you sure about that." Carlos growled and started thusting his hips up into James.  
James bit his lips and used his free hand to grip Carlos' hips and stop him.  
"well answer this,who's on top and who's bottom being held down and just wanting to beg for it?" James grinned wickedly as Carlos whimpered and tried moving his hips again.  
James couldn't stand it anymore,the fabric the only thing seperating their bodies. He finally let go of Carlos and yanked his jeans down and off in swift quick moves and tossed them before he climbed back on the bed. James leaned down,kissed the tip of Carlos' cock and began suckin on the head of Carlos hard dick,not even stopping to admire that Carlos was eight inches and thick. He sucked hard before he engulfed the hispanic boy in his mouth. Carlos cried out and started thrusting deep into James mouth,but he wasn't going to take that. Actually the blowjob was a tease to what James was going to do. He pulled off with a pop and pulled Carlos up,smashing their lips forward before he grabbed Carlos and threw him back down,climbing on top to hover over him. He grinned at him.  
"you ready."  
Carlos stopped smiling and groaned when he felt James circling his hole with a calloused,yet soft finger massaging the sensitive skin and making Carlos writhe and squirm.  
"y-yes James oh god y-yes!"  
James smiled before he stuck his fingers in Carlos' mouth,moaning as the boy licked them and when James figured they were covered enough he slipped them back down to Carlos' hole.  
"get ready. Don't scream."  
"don't scr-?" Carlos let out a scream though as James started thrusting his fingers in out of Carlos,crooking them to hit the boys prostrate immediatley.  
Carlos saw stars for a second before James began scissoring him and thrusted three fingers in. Janes continued scissoring and g in his fingers until he was about to insert his thumb,he noticed Carlos was pratically fucking himself on his fingers.  
Maybe if he can take four fingers he can take a fist...James smirked to himself and glanced up at Carlos, his eyes closed and his mouth was hung open in an O shape, his chest was heaving and moans spilled from his mouth. James then stuck his whole fist up inside Carlos, spreading his hole even more and making him scream as he thrusted his fingers in and out, his fingers feeling slick and so good as he pumped in and out, rubbing Carlos' muscles.  
"OH MY GOD JAMES!" Carlos screamed as he arched his back and several ropes of cum shot from him. James moaned as the sticky warm cum splattered his chest and chin. He couldn't resist and he stuck his tongue out, licking the warm cum off his chin before he looked down to see his own cock,neglected and dripping.  
He noticed Carlos was still hard too.  
He slid his hand out and listened as Carlos whimpered from the empty feeling.  
"I know you want more Carlos. I know you want my thick big cock up inside you." he said seductively making Carlos moan and and nod.  
"yes oh god yes James I want you to fuck me I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week! Please fuck me!"  
James positioned himself at Carlos' entrance and stared at the sweating boy squirming beneath him. Carlos nodded at James, and james thrust into Carlos' abused gaping hole, making Carlos jump forward, and he wrapped his arms around James, digging his nails into his back as he screamed.  
James didn't waste any time and he immediately thrusted up hard, and fast. He started slamming fast into Carlos, abusing his hole even more making himself scream and cry out his name. James felt himself getting close, but when he looked at Carlos he could tell he was close too.  
"J-James I-I'm so close!"  
James thrusted up and grunted.  
"me t-to."  
Carlos screamed as James continued hitting his prostrate over and over again. James reached around and began pumping Carlos' neglected cock, feeling the pre-cum drip off and rub his hand, making it easier to slide his hand up and down at a faster pace "cum for me baby." James moaned in his ear. Carlos couldn't take it and he spilled again,his cum shooting out of his cock and hitting James in the chest and stomach, dripping from his hand too. James thrusted up a few more times before he went over the edge too,shooting his hot seed inside of Carlos, painting his insides.  
Carlos couldn't take it and fell back, slipping off of James lap. James slipped out of him and stood back to observe him. He licked his fingers clean of Carlos' cum at the same time, moaning at how good the Latino tasted. He was so gorgeous laying there on the bed, his hole gaping open and dripping with his cum, his body was definitely defined and James melted at the sight, before he straightened back up and shook his head.  
What the hell? He thought.  
James crawled on to the bed and pulled the covers over them, noticing Carlos was out cold. James pulled him close and sighed as he felt the Latinos hot skin against his. He immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Carlos woke up, last nights events flooding back to him when he realized he was naked, covered in jizz, and in a strangers house and bed.  
He stood up, pulling his clothes on and walking out into the nearly silent house. He didn't know where James was. He suddenly felt lonely and hurt that james had left him alone. He felt a tear slide out but he quickly wiped it away as he turned the corner on the stairs and spotted several people,including James, sitting on the couch. He saw that they were drinking leftover beer and talking. James was leaned back, relaxed as he laughed.  
"...yea dude best fuck of my life." James chuckled and took a sip of his beer.  
"dude I could tell from the way he was screaming yo name last night." a redhead chuckled.  
"I still think you're screwing with me. He took your whole FIST in?" a platinum blonde said, shaking his drunken arms around and spilling his beer.  
James chuckled and nodded. Suddenly a brunette with only boxers on came from behind the couch and sat down on James lap. He licked James lips and said huskily,  
"I bet if you took a chance with me, that guy from last night will seem like a simple hand job."  
James laughed and let the brunette grope him, making James moan and laugh a little as the brunette began to unzipped James jeans and pulled them off a little. Carlos felt sick as James just moaned a little and continued to sip his beer as the boy began to jack him off. What Carlos didn't realize was that James was just having fun and teasing the slutty brunette. He didn't care at all and was going to kick him off when Carlos burst out crying and started running out past everyone.  
James ousted the boy off of him and hurriedly pulled up his pants, chasing after Carlos as fast as he could. He caught up with Carlos and grabbed his arm, yanking him back towards him. He spun him round and glared at him.  
"Carlos what the hell!"  
Carlos glared back at him.  
"what the hell is up with me? What the hell were YOU doing? Oh yeah you were letting him give you a handjob!"  
James felt angry. Carlos had gotten it all wrong. But when he went to yell at him, he stopped when he saw Carlos rubbing his eyes and sniffling,tears flowing down his face. He didn't mean to make the poor boy cry. Carlos pulled out of his grip and walked towards the car opening the passenger door and grabbing his stuff inside, grumbling to himself.  
"knew i shouldn't have trusted him. This was a bad idea."  
James groaned and looked down at Carlos, admiring how his nice ass stuck out while he was bending over when James suddenly groaned to himself again and kicked Carlos in the butt, knocking him into the car. He climbed in after him and shut the door before he turned to talk to Carlos, and ended up grabbing Carlos' fist before it connected with his face. He twisted his wrist and made Carlos scream out in pain.  
"let me go! Please I just want to go home!" Carlos sobbed harder then ever and when James let go, Carlos curled into a tight ball. He sobbed harder then ever and refused to look anywhere.  
James didn't feel guilty though; he felt curious as to why Carlos was crying. He gently lifted Carlos' head and brought his eyes to meet his own.  
"Carlos...why are you crying?" he said while he stroked his cheek, something he had never done before in his life.  
Carlos just sobbed harder and curled against James chest.  
"you-you don't...c-care about m-me I was just a r-release...like logan and Kendall are sometimes. B-but I t-trusted you...I gave up my v-v-virginity to y-y-you.."  
James rolled his eyes and groaned at how stupid he was being.  
"Carlos no it wasn't like that-"  
Carlos exploded.  
"NO NO! I WAS JUST YOUR STUPID FUCKING SLUT FOR THE NIGHT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!"  
James grabbed Carlos by the wrists and smashed his lips against his,moaning to let Carlos know how much he was enjoying it. He gave Carlos one more peck on the cheek before he pulled away and stared Carlos down.  
"heres the thing Carlos...you weren't a slut for me for the night; you're ALWAYS going to be MY slut. And I wouldn't have kissed anybody else like that-hell half the time I barely stay with them after the fucking is done, let alone stalk them for two weeks trying to find them. If I wanted you for just a fuck I would have gotten it the second I saw you."  
Carlos sniffed and looked at James. He knew pretty much what James was saying, but being the bad bit he couldn't form the right words...  
He wiped his nose and looked down.  
"then why were you letting him touch you..."  
James giggled and Carlos shot him a glare. He coughed and looked at Carlos.  
"I was just teasing him Carlos. I wasn't gonna let him do nothing."  
But Carlos just crossed his arms and frowned. Typical, James thought, he can be so immature sometimes. But oh my god it's what makes him so adorable.  
"babe please. Carlos tell me how I can make it up to you. I'll do anything."  
Carlos sniffed and turned back to James with such an innocent look on his face he almost got hard again. James could feel his emotions spinning around, his control and outer wall falling ad he gazed at the smaller boy with a pleading look.  
Carlos sighed and looked down, before glancing back up at James with a smirk.  
"anything?"  
Shit.  
Carlos leaned forward till he was next to James face.  
"take me on a date. A real one. I want to get to know you James..."  
James groaned and smiled at Carlos, before he pointed a warning finger at him.  
"I ain't doing no lovey dovey shit aiight?"  
Carlos giggled and nodded his head.

James watched sadly as Carlos walked up to his house,not wanting the adorable hispanic to leave him just yet.  
But as James drove away, he returned to his normal,hard, cold shouldered self. He stopped for a burger and sat in the parking lot eating it. As he finished it he groaned and punched the dashboard. He didn't know what to do. He'd never been on a date before and what worried James the most was his feelings for the boy. He had never given up so easily and what almost scared him was how he lost control whenever around him. He was usually a guy that held grudges, but around Carlos he was so much more forgiving. He didn't ever want to be angry around him nor make him scared, especially when that was what he enjoyed most-hurting people, watching them bleed and making everyone he hated terrified of him.  
James groaned and put his head in his hands, terrified for the date to come. What was he supposed to do? What were you supposed to DO on a date? Should James get him a gift?  
James turned and noticed a pet store across the street, a sign saying they were having a sale. James groaned again, he hated pet stores.  
How was he going to keep it together? 


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos opened the door to his house and quietly walked through,it being 8am and Tuesday. If his parents were home he was in deep trouble. What was his excuse? What could he tell his parents? He didn't know. He just focused on getting upstairs and into his bed for a nap,but completley forgot about how squeaky the stairs were.  
"Carlos? Hijo is that you?"  
Carlos cursed to himself and turned around to see his dad. Tall,at a six foot two,his form was terffiying to a small boy like Carlos. Carlos' dads dark eyes made him feel inferior.  
"hijo where the hell where you? And why have you come home just now? It's Tuesday you should be at school!" his dads face was red with rage. Carlos loved his dad,but most of the time he hated him for being so stubborn and demanding. He never let Carlos skip school,made him be on the hockey team,basketball team,baseball team, and the football team at his school. he was in A.P classes and he was pushed to the limit sometimes. Carlos stared at his dad fearfully,knowing his dad could slap him hard enough to leave a bruise if he said the wrong thing.  
"I-I was at a friends house dad. We were up all night-"  
"partying?" his dad growled.  
Carlos quickly shook his head.  
"N-no we-we were working on a project when we took a break and accidentally alseep papi!" His dad stared him down.  
"You better not be lying to me Carlos. Now go upstairs and get some rest you must have been working hard;you look exhausted."  
Carlos nodded and ran up his stairs,finally happy to get into his bed.

Carlos sat up with a start,realizing his phone was ringing loudly on his nightstand. He dove for it,hoping his dad wouldn't hear. Carlos looked at the clock to see he had been sleeping for three hours because it was now 4 o' clock.  
Carlos clipped open his phone to see he had a new message and a missed call,a message left on there too. He decided to check the phone call message first,pressing he button and turning it on.  
"Carlos I didn't see you at school today but if you get this,we have a basketball game at five and when that's over were scheduled for a hockey game. Just wanted to make sure you knew."  
Carlos groaned and rubbed his eyes as his coach finished he message and was over. He didn't feel like getting out of bed but if he missed the games his dad would kill him. Carlos flipped his phone back open,checking the text he got. Carlos swallowed hard when he realized it was from James.  
-Hy bby Im rdy for r date tonight- Carlos quickly texted back,  
-can't I have a hockey game and a basketball game to go to-  
He sent it and stood up to gt ready when his phone went off. He picked it up, walking into his bathroom while he answered the call.  
"what do you mean you can't fucking make it?" James screamed.  
"I-I-I can't James! M-my dad-"  
"fuck your dad. I. Want. You. He don't need you he's had you for eighteen years, it's MY turn."  
Carlos swallowed hard and turned the shower on, letting the water change and run for a moment.  
"look James tonight for sure I promise but maybe after my games okay?"  
He heard a few sniggers in the background and James cursed a bit.  
"fine." Then the call was ended. Carlos sighed. He didn't want to upset James or anything, but his small wall he had built was breaking down because of him. His emotions were out of control and when ever he was near James, it seemed it was only him that mattered. He didn't know why, but Carlos loved how James dominated him and could make him do anything he wanted. Carlos looked down at himself, wearing only boxers he could see all the bruises James had left on him. They were big, dark and purple,several taking the form of a gripping handprint. Carlos touched a particularly large one and hissed in pain. He didn't want to touch himself, like James had said he couldnt. He wanted James' hands to be on his body, touching him, stroking him, kissing him, feeling his tongue everywhere...  
Carlos stopped and shook his head when he realized he was beginning to get hard. Maybe a cold shower could help him out. Carlos opened the shower, dropping his boxers and climbing in.

(meanwhile...)  
James flipped his phone shut and sneered. The little dweeb, HIS little dweeb actually, was trying to get out of the date. James looked at his boys, Logan and Kendall, who were sitting in different places of the room sniggering at James.  
"aww James are you sad?" Logan said in a baby voice, making a cry baby face before he laughed. Kendall sniggered, but when James shot him a glare, he turned away and sipped his beer.  
"yea like everyone doesn't get sad. But I do know not everyone gets it on with their best friend at their guys house, in his bed for that matter!" James screamed at them. He had come him to find Logan and Kendall getting it on with each other, both claiming they were bored and watching pornography after James had left them alone. James wasn't mad, he was just mad the boys had fucked in HIS bed. No one,that's right NO ONE, had ever had sex with James in his win bed. James used a guest bedroom or the floor,or even a table for that matter, just to fuck a person. James knew once they crawled into your bed, they would think you had fallen in love with them.  
James growled and looked ip to see Kendall walk out of the kitchen, clad in only boxers. James wasn't going to lie;Kendall had a nice body. But as he stared at Kendall, sneering,all he could think of was his cute raven. He wanted him.  
James HAD actually planned a date but now that he heard Carlos was having games-  
An idea popped up in his head as he thought about Carlos and his games. He grinned wickedly to himself.  
Carlos is going to be very sore after those games I bet...he thought,maybe a good massage will help...

Carlos wiped the sweat off his brow as he dribbled the ball down the court, the timer saying they had eight seconds left. He ran with all his power, before he jumped. He held the basketball above his head, grabbing the rim as he slam dunked the ball. The buzzer went off and they won. He held onto the rim and swung back and forth pumping his fist into the air and dropping down, landing on the crowd underneath him that was cheering. He was pulled to the ground and everyone was cheering his name, screaming and laughing. Carlos felt a few cheerleaders kiss his cheek, and everyone was clapping him on the back.

Carlos stood in the locker room, everyone still cheering wildly at Carlos as he prepared for the hockey game, upset that he had two games in one day, both set and done in under three hours. He strapped on his thick equipment and skates, walking out of the loud and humid locker room to go wait with the rest of the hockey team. They stepped out onto the rink and as soon as the ref blew the whistle, the puck was to him in under thirty seconds.  
He scored in under one minute and they kept the puck for the next round.

James watched through his dark sunglasses as Carlos glided down the rink. His face was hidden by a hood and sunglasses, his lips were in his teeth to hide his piercings. He smiled as his boyfriend glided down the rink. James thought he looked so adorkable in his jersey and equipment, as he scored another point with the puck. It was the last inning and when the buzzer went off the crowd sprang up and cheered. James sat where he was and smiled, watching Carlos do a victory skate and dance on the ice. He watched cheerleaders skate out onto the ice, congratulating the team. James smile went dead and turned into a sneer as he saw Ashley, that stupid bitch, skate over to his Carlos, her small cheerleading outfit riding up a bit to show off her ass. She drifted over to Carlos as he pulled off his hockey mask and she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.  
James felt his anger explode and Carlos tensed, dropping his hockey mask on the ice.  
James stood up, his fury blazing hard as Carlos moved his lips a bit against the stupid bitches, her arms snaking around his waist and pulling him close. James sneered and pulled off his hoodie and sunglasses, letting his snakebites hang out. Carlos noticed the movement and pulled away from Ashley to look up and see James. He suddenly realized what he had been doing. He felt horrified as James stormed out of the rink shoving people away from him. A student stopped him,blabbing about not running around in the rink. His anger was too much for him,he punched the kid in the face. The kid screamed and grabbed his nose as blood flew out. James just glared and stomped out, leaving everyone who touched him or got near him bleeding and bruised.

Carlos stood on the ice, Ashley having her arm around him, kissing him. It felt better then any kiss he had shared with James, which were rough and had sometimes made him bleed. Ashley's lips were soft and it was a passionate kiss. He loved Ashley. and he wanted her.

Carlos smiled as he was pushed back onto his bed, Ashley hovering over him. She smiled down at hi before she leaned down and kissed him again, her hands going up and down his body and making him moan. He did the same to her and flipped them over in his bed, so she was now on bottom. He ram his hands up and down her body, making her squirm and writhe beneath him.  
"c-Carlos..." she whimpered. Carlos leaned down and began sucking on her neck, biting and tasting blood as he left a deep purple mark. Carlos pulled her up and pulled off her clothes, throwing them away before he removed his and rolled the condom on, before he leaned back over her and began pushing himself into her flesh, making her whimper and scream as he pushed into her all the way and began slowly thrusting his hips.  
Carlos knew this was different then what he did with James, it was more passionate and remembering as he began thrusting harder, listening to Ashley's screams. James was worse, hurting him sometimes. That's when Carlos realized it: James had just been a release. Nothing more. He was over and done after a few more thrusts, moaning and falling down next to her as he finished. They laid there quietly for a few minutes before Carlos sat up and looked at her. She was laying ere, no emotion on her face. Then suddenly she stood up, grabbing and pulling on her clothes before she turned and blew a kiss to Carlos.  
"thanks honey. I'll see you." then she walked out and left Carlos laying there, staring after her and realizing he had just been duped. He rolled over, curling into a ball and letting tears fall onto his pillow. He felt like no one loved him anymore.

James punched the man hard, blood flying and landing on him again as he kicked, beat, hit the guy who had tried to attack him. He hated people who thought they could destroy him,beat him down and ruin him. But James had a reputation. And one thing you heard about him was never go after him while he was angry, especially when his peak was reached.  
And now, his peak was far behind his anger. Carlos lied to him and didn't care about him like he did. James knew he couldn't show it, but he tried. He took Carlos' virginity, caring and wishing he could do it all over again.  
James pulled his knife out, kneeling down next to the guy, throwing his own knife away and dragging HIS knife from his temple to the base of his throat,making a thin scarlet line appeared on his face and seeped as james kicked him once more in the face, before he turned and stalked away.  
(at James apartment)  
James yelled at his fist went through the wall, plaster and drywall flying as he pulled it out and made one more hole with his other fist, not caring that his knuckles were bleeding a bit. James grabbed his hair, pulling at it and yelling in frustration as he stomped down the hall to one of his bathrooms, throwing open the door. The door shattered off the hinges, wood flying as he stalked in. He looked in the bathroom mirror at himself. His face was dark, covered in white plaster. So were his clothes and hair. His clothes were ripped a bit foam fighting with anybody he could find on his way home. His eyes were darker then they had ever been, angry with fury and hate. James used to love looking at himself in the mirror, knowing he was a hot guy everyone wanted. His fist connected with the mirror, the glass shattering and splitting his knuckles even more. He hissed a tiny bit but ignored the pain as he walked out of the bathroom, sitting on his bed and groaning.  
"Carlos what the hell have you done to me?" James screamed in frustration.

Carlos sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying his hardest to stay up in gym. It had been over a month since he had last seen James and had sex with Ashley for the first time. Since then Ashley had been dragging him everywhere she could, pulling him into dressing rooms and forcing herself on him. He didn't like this side of Ashley. He didn't like Ashley at all anymore. She was a dirty slut that just wanted Carlos for sex.  
Carlos was sick. He hadn't been eating right so he was losing weight. He also hadn't been sleeping right either and was constantly tired. Once in a while he would black out from little food and sleep.  
Carlos rejected all of his friends, his skin had gotten greasier from not washing that much. He felt used and dirty. Carlos heart ached for someone to love him.  
Carlos didn't notice the dodgeball headed his way and he fell back when it connected with his face.  
Carlos pulled on his dirty black aeropostale T-shirt, his jeans a bit baggy from not eating right so they hung off his hips. He pulled his converse on and grabbed his backpack, stringing from the weight of his books on his back.  
He walked out of the locker room, heading towards his car,when suddenly he was pressed against Ashley, her body pushing him into the car. He fell into the back seat,Ashely crawling on top of him.  
"I want you Carlos.." she whispered seductively, but Carlos didn't notice. He squirmed around.  
"Ashley no. Not now i-I just want to go home."  
Ashley shook her head and bounced on his lap, giggling at him.  
"but caaarrrrllloooosss I want it noooowww." Carlos rolled around and shoved her off, throwing her out of the car. He sneered at her.  
"I don't want to do it anymore. Now just leave me alone you slut."  
Carlos climbed into the front of his car,driving away and leaving Ashley staring at him disgustedly.

Carlos rubbed his tired eyes again, they were starting to close. He had been sitting at his desk for over two hours finishing his homework. He gin ally leaned back in his chair, the stress getting to him as his eyes drifted close.

James hot breath was in his face as he hit him over and over.  
"why did you hurt me Carlos? Why do you make me do this? Why do you make me hurt you? Why you stupid prick?" James screamed at him as his fist continued hitting and connecting with Carlos' face and body. Carlos whimpered and curled up into a ball, expecting more continous hits that would probably kill him...

Carlos woke with a start, looking at his clock to see he had been out for almost an hour. It was late, almost midnight. Carlos knew he couldn't stay at home. He needed to get out.  
Carlos sighed as he stood in front of the all night club, holding and twiddling the fake ID in his hands as he handed it to the bouncer, who looked at it and nodded. Carlos smiled and walked into the club, the loud music pounding and people walking around, dancing and grinding into each other. Carlos sat down at the bar. All he wanted was a few drinks and then he would be gone.  
But what Carlos didn't notice was the pair of hazel eyes watching him.

James licked his lips as he stared at the Raven,who was sitting down at the bar trying to get a drink.  
It had been over a month since James had seen him and James had been in a fury, beating up more people every day,getting into fights more often then usual. His mind wouldn't get away from Carlos. But when James spotted his raven walking into HIS club, his mind was already working on a plan.  
He stood, walked to the first few girls he saw and tapped a blonde on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at James a little fearfully.  
"y-yes?"  
James pulled a 50 bill out of his pocket and held it in front of the girl, before he pointed at Carlos.  
"ill give you this if you can keep him away from the drinks and keep him sobered for thirty minutes."  
She looked at him suspiciously, before she turned to her friends. They nodded and she faced James again.  
"fine. What do you want us to do?"  
James rolled his eyes as he put the bill in her hand.  
"I don't know dance with him or something just make sure he stays away from that bar."  
Then he turned and walked away, ready to set up his plan. The blonde shrugged at her friends before she continued to the bar.  
Carlos was about to order a drink when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He sighed, not wanting to deal with a drunk dancer, btu when he turned around several girls with heavy makeup and glittery dresses on grabbed his arms and pulled him away from the bar. They all giggled and dragged him to the dance floor.  
"come on silly let's dance!" a brunette exclaimed as she turned and began rubbing her body against his. The other girls began doing the same, but Carlos didn't want any of it.  
"please-girls I-I" but one shushed him and put her finger on his lip.  
"just dance sweetie." they all began turning around, confusing him as they rubbed against his body, dancing stripper like as Carlos let the music get to him. He finally began moving a bit but as he did he glanced up, his eyes glancing at everyone when he suddenly saw something that disturbed him-hazel eyes hidden under black hair. Carlos swallowed hard and suddenly the girls were going away from him,laughing and giggling. Carlos didn't want to be left by himself in the same club as the guy who had changed him. Carlos took one last look at him, noticing he had dyed copper colored stripes into his hair, before he turned and walked back to the bar. He swiped a drank off the counter and chugged it, swallowing all of it. He began walking down the bar, grabbing peoples drinks and swallowing them,letting the alcohol take affect. He began stumbling a little and his vision was a bit hazy as he stumbled and bumped into someone. Carlos looked up, his eyes going up from the black clothes, to the red and black snakebites, all the way to the hazel eyes blazing down at him.  
Hands grabbed his wrists, and he was kneed in the stomach. Carlos groaned as pain shot through him.  
"you've kept me waiting Carlos. You should never do that. I get really angry Carlos." James hissed at him, and pushed him to the wall. Carlos looked sound to see they were in a secluded,dark part of the club where no else could see him. James began thrusting against Carlos' ass, whispering huskily into his ear,"you like is don't you baby."  
Carlos whimpered, but he could feel himself getting hard as James grabbed him by the wrists and lead him to a door, where he kicked open the door and threw Carlos inside.  
Carlos quickly sat up and looked around. They were in the back room of the club,an old,black couch covered in splatters of paints sat. There were boxes stacked around them, along with a few shelves of stuff, like wrenches,a tool box, lightbulbs, and several empty beer cans.  
Carlos was then flipped around to meet James devious smirk and evil glint in his eye. Carlos swallowed hard as James picked him up and dragged him farther into the room, going past the shelves and finally he was thrown onto a small table in the back.  
He was shoved onto the table, his face grabbed by the cheeks and held up to meets James. James kissed him, nipping at his lips and biting thrum, making them bleed.  
"you can't just shimmy in my club and not expect me to wanna fuck your brains out." James hissed at him.  
Carlos whimpered, feeling James getting hard as he pushed his body to Carlos'. James grabbed his hand and pressed it to his crotch.  
"you see what you do to me, Carlos?"  
Carlos felt James thrust against his hips hard and he threw his head back and moaned.  
"you like that?" James said as he pulled off Carlos' T-shirt. He frowned when he saw the Latinos body, thinner then usual, his ribs starting to poke out a little. His muscly arms were covered in small scars. James glared at the deep, bloody red cuts on his arm. James pulled his arms up and kissed the cuts.  
"why did you do it Carlitos?" he continued placing soft kisses on Carlos' arms, going up to his shoulder and placing kisses there too. Then he dropped Carlos' arms and started kissing his thin chest, noticing his skin was kind of pale. He glared up at Carlos.  
"why? Carlos why?" he screamed as he punched the table, his fist landing next to his head. Carlos whimpered and tears flew out as he covered his face.  
"j-James t-that day at the rink, I-it ruined me. Ashley was there. I-I thought I loved her b-but she's such a dirty s-slut!" he cried and threw his arms around James neck burying his face in the crook of James neck, but James shoved him off.  
"oh yea? Tell me how you know that sweetie." James said darkly. Carlos swallowed and looked down at James, knowing hidden in his jacket was his knife. Carlos sniffed, before he reaches forward and started sliding the jacket off, throwing it to the floor. He was cautious about this.  
"we-we had s-sex-"  
James grabbed him and threw him to the floor. "you what?" James yelled at him darkly. Carlos squeaked and started pulling himself away, crawling away from James desperately as James reached for him. James grabbed his legs and pulled him back, before he sat in top of Carlos and pulled off his belt before he stood up again and grabbed Carlos throwing him against the table.  
"S-she f-forced herself on m-me!"  
Carlos closed his eyes, thankful he didn't see James' face because he knew he would probably wet himself in fear if he did. But suddenly his jeans were pulled down and off, leaving him in his whitey tightey underwear. James sniggered and Carlos blushed, remembering all of his boxers were dirty. He felt James rip his underwear off, leaving him nothing, not even his socks nor shoes.  
"You're going to pay for that Carlos. Like I said before, Your MY slut. NO ONE touches you except for ME. NO ONE even gets to SEE you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"" James screamed and raked his nails down Carlos' back. Carlos screamed as James' fingers dug into his back and broke the skin.  
After James nails were gone, he heard a small jingling sound and he felt something connect with his ass and backside. It burned so bad and Carlos screamed again. James continued smacking Carlos with his belt.  
"This is for making me mad!" he whipped Carlos on the ass.  
"this is for making me wait a month!" he hit him on the back of his thighs, breaking the skin in places and blood dribbling out.  
"this is for having sex with that slut!" he whipped him several times in places making Carlos scream. James dropped his belt, pulled down his jeans and boxers in one move and flipped Carlos over, seeing the terrified look on his face. James felt his anger going away. He gently kissed the Latinos lips, before he began kissing his chest, licking his nipples and sucking on them. He pulled off and licked his lips as the latino began crying harder.  
"James I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Carlos cried as James stared at him.  
"this is for destroying your perfect body and making me hate myself for a month." James said as he bit down on Carlos' pulse point and sucking hard, niggling hard in the slot several times and tasting blood, letting it sit on the surface of his skin and make a dark mark. He made several more before he leaned up and whispered in Carlos' ear.  
"and this is for making me love you." he said as he kissed Carlos' lips, sucking on them a little bit. Carlos moaned and his hands slipped up and down James body, who was doing the same. James pulled away and put two fingers to Carlos' mouth.  
"suck." Carlos opened his mouth and licked James fingers, sucking them hard and when he pulled them out he let spit dribble all over them.  
James lead them down Carlos body, before he stopped and picked up Carlos instead, leading them over to the old black couch and throwing him down,climbing on top of him. James lifted Carlos's legs, throwing them over his boulders and bringing his fingers to Carlos' hole, immediately slipping them in and pumping them in and out,scissoring Carlos. Carlos hissed in pain and sat there, letting the pain switch to pleasure as James continued pumping him, but then James pulled his fingers out and pressed his tinge to Carlos' hole, pushing it in oats the tight muscles and licking, listening to Carlos moans switched to screams as he rolled his tongue around and feeling Carlos's tight muscles push against it.  
"j-james I w-want y-you...inside m-me." Carlos moaned and his back arched as james pushed in deeper, but James pulled out and looked up at Carlos who was moaning and looking so innocent that James almost cummed right there.  
James pulled himself up, pressing the tip of his leaking dick to Carlos' hole,pushing in and listening as Carlos screamed loud. James rubbed his inner thighs and began thrusting in deeper, striking Carlos' prostrate and making him scream and moan James' name as he continued hitting his prostrate.  
"scream..my..name..Carlos!" James grunted and thrusted harder.  
"James!" Carlos cried.  
"louder!"  
"JAMES OH MY GOD FUCK ME JAMES" Carlos screamed and James grabbed his legs and thrusted harder, as hard as he could.  
Then, without warning, Carlos screamed something that sounded like James name and his dick twitched violently, cum shooting out and hitting James in the chest. James thrusted a few more times before he came. Carlos moaned and James pulled out of him,Carlos feeling the warm cum slide down his thighs and spill from his hole.  
Carlos eyes were getting heavy, as they always did after sex. James reached behind the couch and brought out a blanket throwing it over both of them as he laid down next to Carlos, pulling the small warm boy to his body. Carlos wrapped his arms around James and sighed into his chest.  
"so...this is your club?" Carlos said. His eyes were getting heavier as he yawned.  
"yea...made it a while back to pick up chicks before I realized I was Bi."  
"m-maybe (yawn) I need to come here more o-often." Carlos body heat mixing with James was making it so hot and warm he struggled to stay awake. James started stroking Carlos' face grinning down at him.  
"you're always allowed in my club baby. And this back room-" James waved his arms around,"-is all ours. No one is allowed to use it."  
Carlos chuckled.  
"then I'm guessing you set this up." James nodded and Carlos giggled.  
"well thank you." "yeah now shut your mouth and get some rest you look like hell."  
Carlos giggled again and pulled himself closer to James.  
"okay night James."  
James looked down at Carlos, seeing he had finally nodded off before he leaned down and kissed his lips.  
"I love you too my little carlitos."


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos blinked heavily. He was still sleepy but the hum of the car didn't help him get back to sleep.  
Wait-CAR?  
Carlos sat up and looked around to see he was in James' car, fully clothed. Carlos looked at James,his eyes fixed on the road as they drove through the dark streets.  
"w-where are we going?" Carlos squeaked. The look james had on his face wasn't a good one, instead it made the atmosphere in the car chilly.  
"I'm taking you home. I have..." he looked at Carlos. "business to attend to."  
"b-business?" Carlos bit his lip.  
"gang activity. Some guys owe me money. Some need to be beaten up a little because they haven't been fooling my orders." James frowned deeply. He looked at Carlos.  
"don't want you to be there. It could get ugly."  
Carlos swallowed and looked at the road.  
"I don't want to go home."  
James looked at him.  
"what? It's two am and you don't want to go home?"  
Carlos nodded shakily.  
"alright. Fine have it your way. I'm just warning you about this though,"James gave him a look that made Carlos feel like he was gonna wet himself."whatever you see tonight, never happened."  
James took a left on the next street and continued down the road.

Carlos shivered as James opened the car door and climbed out, glancing back at Carlos with a weird look in his eye that scared him. James walked to his side, opening the door and grabbing something from a compartment near Carlos' legs.  
It was the gun.  
"James-"  
"I don't use it. Just for a little reassuring,Babe." James hissed at him before he shut the door. Carlos slid down in his seat, but just enough to hide and still see out the window. James was walking towards a crowd of guys that were smoking,all looked tough like James. James nodded at some and they nodded back. James started talking to them, but Carlos couldn't read their lips so he didn't understand what they were saying.  
Carlos suddenly saw a pair of headlights in the rearview mirror and he twisted around to see another car pull up,a big black mustang. Carlos twisted back around and watched as Kendall,Logan, and James approached the car. They looked fierce in the headlights with their piercings and black clothes. James had his knife out, smoothing his thumb down the side making it gleam in the headlights.  
Four dark figures stepped out of the black mustang, walking over to meet James. They talked for a second, Logan's eyes darting from each of them like he was picking which ones he was going to stab.  
Kendall was smirking and showing off his grill as they were lead to the back of the vehicle, the trunk opening and the four strangers backing up to let James Logan and Kendall see what was inside. James smiled and shook hands with the tallest stranger, before his face went very dark and he grabbed the stranger and threw him against the car, slamming his face down into the car.  
Logan grabbed two of the strangers and bashed their heads together, one slumping to the ground and the other was grabbed by the arm, it was twisted behind his back and broken before he was thrown to the ground and kicked along with the other guy. Kendall grabbed the last stranger, dragging his heavy knife down the boys chest and then across his face. Kendall smirked and kneed him in the stomach, letting him drop to his knees before he kicked him in the stomach. The guy screamed and fell back, holding his body as Kendall kicked him between the legs.  
Carlos jumped out of the car and raced towards James. "James! Stop!" but two people from James group grabbed him and held him back.  
"..why should I pay you huh?" james twisted the guys arms and listened to his screams.  
"you already owe me three thousand dollars! And the deadline was last week! So wheres my money you dick?" James screamed into the boys ear.  
"I-I-I don't k-know! Business hasn't been that good-ah!" James had flipped him over and punched him in the face before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun,pointing it at the guys face. The poor guy whimpered and James gave him a cold hard look that made the stranger shrink into his jacket.  
"two weeks. Thats all I'm giving you. Be glad I'm a nice guy." James hissed before he stuck the gun back in his pocket and took out his knife, carving a two into the strangers arm.  
"deal?" James dug the knife in more and the guy screamed.  
"D-Deal James! Deal!" "James! S-Stop!" Carlos screamed. His face was wet with tears and as the two boys who were holding him let him go he lost his knees and fell down, sobbing deep into his hands as James let go of the stranger and threw him. He nodded at the rest of his group, who walked to the trunk of the car and grabbed bags out of it, walking them to a a different car,a black expedition, and putting them in the back.  
James left the guys on the ground, bleeding and broken in different ways. He finally noticed Carlos on the ground, crying and shaking with fear. James glared at the boys who were standing next to him, they backed off and James ran and squatted down next to his crying raven.  
"Carlos? Baby? Look at me." but Carlos just continued sobbing and curled into a tighter ball. James finally reached his hands under Carlos' chin and pushed his face up to meet his. Carlos face was red and wet. His chocolately brown eyes were open wide, his lip was trembling. James thought he looked adorable, like Bambi.  
"Carlos?"  
"Jamie" Carlos scooted next to James, but James grabbed him and picked him up, holding him almost bridal style as Carlos snuggled into his neck and sobbed harder as James turned to his boys.  
"pack it up and take it back to the place. I'll meet up later." they all nodded and continued their jobs as James climbed into his camaro,Carlos still in his lap as James turned the ignition on and drove away.

James dropped Carlos onto his bed-the sacred room and bed that James had never let anyone in-and watched him as he sobbed, pulling one of James pillows to his chest and sobbing into it. He crawled next to Carlos, pulling his Bambi-lookalike close and kissing his face.  
"aw bambi what wrong?"  
Carlos nuzzled his nose into James neck.  
"I-I don't like seeing you like that Jamie. I-it scares me that you're going to be like that to me one day." Carlos laced his fingers with James' and kissed his lips softly.  
"never. I would never be like that Carlos. You're my sweet little Bambi. You change me in other ways no one has ever done." James kissed Carlos back softly. "if it helps Carlitos you're the first person in my room, to be more exact, the first one to be on my bed with me and in my room."  
Carlos sniffed and sat up.  
"really?"  
James nodded and sat up with him, holding him close. Carlos sniffed and tried to forget about the knife and gun in James jacket. He kissed James on the cheek, holding him close as he pulled off his jacket. James brought his lips to Carlos' and kissed him more passionately then he ever had done to anybody.  
"James-"  
"I love you Carlos."  
"I-I love you too James."  
"I've never met anybody like you Carlos and I want to keep it that way."  
Carlos felt James pulling on his shirt, then he gasped as he felt James attach himself to his neck and suck hard, before he pulled off and reached over to his nightstand and pulled something out. He passed it to Carlos and grinned.  
"I was going to wait but..well I hope you'll like it."  
Carlos opened the small bag he got and pulled out a heavy velvety case. He opened it and gasped as he saw the small jewelry sitting inside. It was a beautiful silver ring and a necklace with an odd black stone on it. Carlos pulled both out and stared at the two small objects in his hands before he looked up at James with new tears in his eyes.  
"w-what are these?" Carlos gasped.  
James took the ring and slipped it on Carlos' finger, before he took the chain with the black stone and put it around his neck before he grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer, nipping at his lips and kissing him.  
"it's a promise ring and the necklace just reminded me of you. I want you to have them." James kissed Carlos again, and it quickly turned into a heated kiss. James rolled them over so Carlos was underneath him. James licked his lips and was granted entrance. He stuck his tongue in and rolled it around, listening to Carlos moan, but then Carlos pushed him away and looked at him.  
"I love you James, but we have to have more then sex in a relationship."  
James grinned.  
"date?"  
Carlos smiled and kissed James on the lips before he pulled him close and ruffled the older boys hair.  
"our first one."

Love it? Like it? Hate it? Wanna throw up because of it? Read n review please and let me know!  
Your fallenangelqueen 


	7. Chapter 7

Carlos let go of James, whimpering at the loss of his warm embrace. He watched sadly as James climbed into his car and backed out of his driveway. He hated when James wasn't with him and it sucked because he felt lost when he was alone.  
But it was thursday and he knew he had a big test coming up,so he was forced to go home.  
Carlos sighed and walked into his dark house.

Yes...yes...correct...Yes! Carlos grinned as he stood up to hand his finished test into his teacher,who knew it was no surprise he had finished early. Carlos was beginning to be a nuisance to his teachers,always finishing tests early and always the first hand up when asked a question. Carlos was a goody two shoes and a teachers pet in the school, even though he did have a few friends. Carlos smiled as the bell rang and he walked out of his class. Suddenly, a platinum a blonde ran up to him.  
"hey Carlos!"  
Carlos turned to see his friend,Sydney, walking next to him.  
"hey Sid what's up?"  
"nothing. Planning to go to the movies tonight. Want to come? Were all gonna be there! Me,Corey,Becca,Eddy,Jack,Diana...even Ashley!" Sydney smiled up at him. But Carlos's stomach curdled at the thought of going anywhere with Ashley,let alone see her. Carlos shook his head.  
"nah I'll have to pass got...plans."  
"plans?" Sydney quirked an eyebrow.  
"yep plans gotta go." carlos walked down the hall and took off jogging once he got away from Sydney.  
Carlos sighed as he rifled through his drawers,deciding,thinking,redeciding and then finally giving up. He didn't know what to wear on his first date with James. "will he like this? Do these pants look good with that shirt? Omg this has a STAIN on it!" Carlos finally gave up and flopped down on his bed,dressed in only his boxers as he slumped on the bed. "hijo? Carlos? Are you alright?" his mother knocked on the door and finally jiggled the door knob open. Her eyebrows went up at the sight of her son's room.  
"Carlos? What is going on in here?" she waded through the deep piles of clothes sitting on the ground and went to sit next to her son. She leaned back and laid down with her son to gaze at the ceiling with him. She smiled as she stared at the ceing she had painted for her son as a birthday gift when he was five and loved getting up in the middle of the night to stare out the window at the stars. The ceiling was painted a dark blue/black ceiling decorated with nebulas,small galaxies,sparkly comets,and glittery twinkilng stars.  
Carlos had loved the ceiling and never got rid of it. He loved to lay back on his bed and stare at it,it helped him think. "m-mom?"  
"yes hijo?"  
Carlos took a deep breath.  
"mama can I tell you something?"  
"yes hijo anything."  
"promise you won't hate me?"  
"hijo what's going on?"  
His mom stared at him.  
"mama I'm gay. It's why i'm freaking out about my clothes I have a date tonight and I don't know what to wear mama."  
He looked at his mom,expected to see a disgusted face or even be slapped. Instead she was sitting up and smiling.  
"mama?" he sat up and stared at her. She leaned over and hugged him. She wasn't upset that he was gay,but she was happy that he had finally found someone compatabile with. She remembered how many times he had asked girls out and had been turned down.  
"Carlos I'm happy for you baby. I'm not mad or upset I'm glad you told me. Now who is this special boy?"  
Carlos smiled at her.  
"his name is James mama."  
She smiled wide and hugged her son tighter.  
"ooh! I can't wait to meet him!"  
Carlos swallowed hard.  
"mama that's not the only thing.."  
"what baby?" she pulled away and looked at him. Carlos could already feel guilt eating at him.  
"h-he's t-twenty years old..." he bit his lip as his moms facial expression differed before she smiled.  
"baby I don't care if your gay or if hes thirty five,okay maybe not that old, but love is love. As long as he treats you right I'm perfectly fine with it. Now let's find that perfect outfit for your date."

Carlos bit his lip as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was spiked a little bit in the cute way he always had it in. He was wearing a pair of nice blue jeans with a light grey button up shirt and a pair of black converse. He had the promise ring on and the necklace with the odd black stone. He was adjusting his clothes in the mirror when the doorbell rang. He tensed and hurriedly ran down the stairs to see his dad opening the door. He bit his lip and stopped behind his dad.  
"hello? Can I-"he looked James up and down"help you?"  
"sup. You must be the pop I'm James here for Carlos."  
His dad turned to see Carlos standing behind him. Carlos shrunk back in fear a little bit.  
"Carlos who the hell-"  
"Benito," his mom grabbed her husbands arm and pulled him away from the door. She smiled at him,"this is James,Carlos' date."  
"Carlos'-wait-date-WHAT?" his dad looked from Carlos to James to his mom.  
"honey well talk about this later. First let's let Carlos introduce James and then let them go on their date."  
Carlos smiled and pulled James inside,stepping aside to give James enough room,his large frame filling the rest of the space between the stairs and the front door.  
"mama, papi this is James. This is the guy I've been dating." he smiled up at James,feeling James squeeze his hand in return and smile at him. "well it was nice to meet your parents Carlos,let's go."  
Carlos waved at his parents before he walked out the door with James pulling him. As soon as the door closed James pulled Carlos into a deep kiss and murmured into his neck as he went down,"you look adorable I could just eat you up."  
"J-James not here! Can we please wait?" Carlos hissed at him. James pulled off and laughed as he tugged his boyfriend to his car and shoved him in.  
"I have a surprise now let's go." James chuckled.

Carlos smiled as James pulled him toward the park,where a small picnic had been set. "a P-picnic at this late?"  
James nodded before he dragged his boyfriend over and pulled him down onto the blanket. He opened the basket and grabbed several things out of it-two sandwiches two sodas and a bowl of grapes. He gave Carlos a sandwich and a soda,placed the grapes in between him.  
"I hope you like the sandwich. I-I made it myself." James smiled at Carlos before he bit his lip,chewing on his snakebites as Carlos bit into his sandwich. He made a "yum" sound and kissed James on the cheek.  
"it's so good!"  
James chuckled before he picked up his own sandwich and took a big bite.

James popped another grape in Carlos' mouth and shivered when he felt the boys tongue touch his fingertips as he took the grape and chewed it. James pulled Carlos' closer,shivering again as the young boys skin warmed up his chilly skin.  
James stared up at the sky,the stars twinkling above them. Carlos sighed contently as he pointed up at the sky.  
"there's the Pisces...orions belt...ooh! The big dipper!" Carlos giggled as James laughed and stared at the Latino. He was blushing as he looked up at James.  
"sorry,I like stars."  
James chuckled and stroked his face.  
"you know I love you Carlos,you never have to apologize. I love everything about you."  
Carlos blushed again and smiled up at James,when he suddenly shivered. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and looked up innocently at James.  
"c-can we go home? It's starting to get chilly." he asked with a smile.  
"sure babe come on." James picked him up bridal style and began carrying him back to the car,reminding himself to tell his boys to pick up the picnic later.

"no! James can we please go to your house instead?"  
"aw come on you've seen my house but I haven't seen yours!" James laughed as he pulled his blushing boyfriend to his house,dragging him across the yard and finally pushed him inside,chuckling as his boyfriend stumbled in and fell down. James walked in behind him,grabbed him from he back collar of his shirt and lifted him up,dragging him silently up the stairs into the dark hallway before he pushed him up against the wall. He rubbed his boyfriend through his jeans with his knee. Carlos bit his lip and hissed as James pushed and kneaded him through his jeans. James smirked as he felt the erection growing underneath his knee. He leaned per and licked the outer shell ofthe older boys ear,before dipping his tongue in and swirled it around. Carlos bit his lips harder and moaned as James pulled his tongue out and whispered huskily into his ear.  
"where's your bedroom?" Carlos pointed shakily at a small staircase leading farther up into the house.  
So his bedroom is the attic...that's good. James dragged him up the stairs as Carlos tried to pull him back.  
"please no!" James smiled at how his little raven could try and stop him as he opened the door to his room.  
James frowned a little as he turned on the light and stared at his boyfriend. The bedroom was a light green,a few trophies sat on a dresser along with a Teddy bear and a glass clown doll. The comforter was a cute light blue color,he had a few drawings of his framed on his walls. James glanced around and chuckled. It was adorable.  
Then he happened to glance up and see the star covered ceiling. His jaw dropped. He had really doubted his boyfriend.  
He turned to him,watching as he blushed and shrugged.  
"I like to keep a few reminders of when I was little." Carlos whispered.  
But James grabbed him and pulled him to the bed. He laid down,letting Carlos straddle him. He began thrusting against his boyfriend,making their erections rub together. Carlos moaned and grabbed the sheets next to James head and gripped them hard.  
James thrusted harder.  
"do you want me Carlos? Do you want me to do you in this room and ruin all these good memories you had?" James whispered seducively. Carlos couldn't take it,and he dove down,attaching his lips to James neck and nibbling. James reached down,pulling at Carlos' jeans and yanking them off,doing the same to both of them until they were in nothing. Carlos thrusted agaisnt James and moaned low as their bare erections rubbed against each other.  
James couldn't stand it,that he wasn't in Carlos and his dick was so hard it hurt. He grabbed Carlos and was ready to flip them over when Carlos stopped and pulled off his neck,pushing James down and staring at him innocently.  
Oh sweet bambi...  
"j-James?"  
"mmm yes bambi?"  
"I love you j-James."  
James looked up to see Carlos looking so sweet and innocent he had to lean up and kiss his sweet bambi.  
"I love you to Carlos."

James breathed heavily as he pulled the light blue comforter around them,carlos snuggling up to him as he breathed heavily. Their skin glistened with sweat and Carlos was sire he was going to have to change his sheets tomorrow. James took Carlos' hands and James kissed them.  
"I wasn't kidding when I said I loved you Carlos. You make me feel better then I usually do. I don't feel like a nasty jackass like I always do,because I've screwed up so many times. You bring out sides of me no one else has been able to and you care about me,not because of the sex."  
Carlos nuzzled into James chest even deeper and inhaled his musky scent. He kissed James chest and sighed.  
"I do care about you James. You make me feel better when you're around me and I feel lost without you." Carlos sighed again.  
James twiddled with their promise rings.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  



	8. Chapter 8

Carlos shivered as he pulled his small jacket tighter around him. He was standing on James' balcony to his apartment,waiting for James to get there so they could watch the hockey game.  
They had been dating for almost three months now. Carlos had finally come out to his friends-all except Sydney and Corey still accepted him though. Everyone had turned their backs on him:but he didn't care. Carlos was getting more...familiar with James gang. Logan and Kendall had immediatley accepted him,mainly cause they were forced to by James.  
Janes had warned that if anybody laid a finger on him,meaning to hurt him or touch him sexually,they would never be seen again. Carlos sighed as a small warm wind blew at him but he jumped when the door was opened behind him. He had been edgy since he had been officially dating James. Carlos turned to see Logan staring at him,leaning against the frame of the door. He twiddled with his brass knuckles before he walked out and leaned against the railing with Carlos.  
"you know...James is lucky he found you." Logan coughed and looked at Carlos.  
Carlos quirked an eyebrow as Logan traced a tattoo on his arm,it looked like a bunch of thorns looped together,in the middle sat a bleeding skull. Carlos swallowed hard,still a little tense around Logan. He may seem small but Carlos had seen him take three guys with knives on at once and still come off on top.  
"James is one of those guys that,"Logan looked up at Carlos from his tattoo,"just couldn't find himself or one be,"Logan dis a weird motion with his hands.  
Carlos quirked an eyebrow.  
"compatabile?"  
Logan snapped his fingers.  
"yea that's it. He couldn't find anyone compatabile with. It's why he got bad a while back. He fell in love so many times he finally destroyed his heart and when it was gone," Logan did another weird hand motion,"he was gone. He got into the drug biz and fighting,but finally he decided that he needed to be on top. He climbed and climbed until he was on top of the chain and was in command. But he still couldn't find that person, until you."  
Carlos sniffed a little and wiped his eyes as he smiled at Logan.  
"so have you found that person yet Logan?" he giggled.  
Logan bit his lips and looked around.  
"yeah but you ain't gonna say nothig got it?" Logan sneered at Carlos,who smiled in return and nodded. Logan pulled Carlos close and hissed in his ear.  
"well you see me n Kendall...we've been friends a long time and I started feeling some stuff for him and when I finally came out to him turns out it was the same situation for him. We've been dating for a while."  
Carlos laughed and clapped his hands,squealing as he jumped up and down.  
"I'm so happy for you two!"  
He stopped when he heard a door open and close and voices filled the apartment. Carlos grinned and ran in to jump into James arms.  
"wow didn't know you missed me so much carlitos."  
"yo Logan you want some Chinese food babe?" Kendall yelled at Logan walked in. Logan smiled at Kendall before he walked over and took the food from Kendall setting them on the coffee table and flopping down on the couch,patting the space next to him for Kendall to jump and sit next to him.  
James looked at them weird,before he set Carlos down and pointed at them,looking at Carlos weird.  
"what-"  
"their in love." Carlos whispered as he leaned forward to tell James in his ear. James smirked but then he smiled for real. He nodded before he slipped his hand into Carlos' and dragged him out of the apartment.  
"wait James! What about the hockey game?" Carlos cried as James dragged him out of the apartment. "I-I need to talk to you alone." James said as he dragged Carlos down into the elevator and rode it all the way down to the bottom.

Carlos stared at his boyfriend as he was dragged into the park next to the apartment buildings. He didn't know where this was headed but as he was being dragged by James into the dark park he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was gonna happen to him. James finally stopped and turned around to look Carlos in the eye.  
James pulled Carlos close and passionately kissed him,holding him by the waist and Carlos threw his arms around James' neck.  
James pulled away and stroked his Latinos cheek.  
"Carlos we've only been dating a few months but...you've...changed my life...and I know it may be a bit early but I just need to know..."  
James let go of him and pecked his lips before he took Carlos' hand and pressed something small and hard into Carlos' hand.  
Carlos slowly opened his hand and gasped when he saw a small silver ring with a diamond.  
"Carlos will you m-marry me?" Carlos gasped and looked up to see James crying. His knees felt weak. He fell,but James grabbed him as they sank to the ground.  
"James-"  
"please Carlos I love you! I dont care if your eighteen I'll let you live with me! I-I'll pay for your college! I'll get you anything you want! Please marry me Carlos! I won't take no for an asnwer please!" James sobbed into Carlos' jacket.  
"James..."  
He looked up and blinked through his tears at Carlos. He felt vulnerable as he sobbed.  
"I-I will marry you. B-but can we wait till after I graduate?"  
James nodded and grabbed Carlos face pulling him closer to kiss him as he slipped the ring on Carlos' finger.  
He touched the promise ring and smiled.  
"I hope you know this ring is real and I intend to live up to it's meaning."  
James smed as he felt Carlos press a kiss to his forehead.  
"you know I have to be home soon."  
"damn I want this to last longer."  
"we made a deal with my parents you know."  
"fuck I wish I hadn't."  
"oh well too late."  
"fine let's go."  
"I love you."  
"love you too."

Carlos inhaled James scent and kissed him before he pushed James away and walked inside. He leaned against the door and sighed,staring at his rings as he did. He couldn't believe he was getting married,especially to the man he truely loved.  
"Carlos you were supposed to be home an hour ago!" Carlos blinked and stared at his furios dad. All the happiness was drained out of him as he shrunk down against the door.  
"Benito-"  
"no! Esmerelda! I told him!"  
"Benito please you're scaring him honey!"  
Carlos' dad turned back to him and noticed the engangement ring on his sons finger. He frowned and pointed at it.  
"what the hell is that?"  
"Benito please-"  
"I-it's an engangement ring papi...i-I'm marrying James."  
His dads face had never been more redder then it had ever been when he said that. His dad grabbed him and threw him into the living room. Carlos hit he ground and began crying as he felt his dad kick him hard in the side.  
"p-papi! Please!"  
His dad picked him up by the collar of his shirt and glare hard at him.  
"I thought this was a phase but I guess I was wrong. I was an idiotic to think that letting you date that boy would change your mind but I was wrong."  
His dad threw him down again as kicked him hard again.  
"stupid faggot!"  
"BENITO!"  
his dad turned to stare at his mom,who was glaring at him.  
"get out. Now."  
His dad stomped out without a word and Carlos was happy as he passed out from the pain.

James held Carlos close as he glanced down at the bruises. Carlos sniffed and looked at James. "thanks for coming."  
"no problem. I would do anything for you babe. I swear I'm gonna kill your dad-"  
"no just forget about him okay? I have to take care of my mom now he's gone."  
"I'm glad he is. I knew he didn't like you by the way he looked at you."  
"James I'm glad I meet you,even if the first time we met was when you were beating up someone in an alley."  
James smirked and kissed him.  
"so...Jamie?"  
"yes Bambi?"  
"have you...ever thought about a family?"  
James nodded. "yes."  
"James I want to have a family when we get married."  
"like I said bambi I'll give you anything you want."  
He felt a Carlos kiss his cheek before he yawned and snuggled into his chest.  
"James?"  
"yes?" he was getting tired too.  
"you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
James looked down at his Bambi to see he had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of Carlos' head before he started sinking down into his fiancée bed.  
"you're the best thing that has ever happened to me too Carlos. I would die for you if I could."  
"and I would give up everything,air life anything for you James."  
James looked down to see Carlos smiling,his eyes still closed. He chuckled before he let sleep over whelm him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Carlos bit his lip as he stared at the classroom clock. It couldn't move fast enough. He had finished his test thirty minutes ago,and was eager to get out of class. Well technically he wanted to end the school day early,eager to get out and see James. They had planned another date tonight and Carlos was excited. He looked down at his finger,which had the promise ring and engagement ring on it. James and he had decided to keep it a bit of a secret. He had turned it around so no one saw the diamond, but he flipped it over for a second, so he could glance at the small diamond once more. He sighed a bit as the sun shining through the window caught it and made it twinkle. He giggled and flipped it back around, looking up in time to see a few boys around him glare and sneer at him.  
Uh oh...

Carlos speed walked out of his fourth period,ready to head to lunch only to be slammed into a locker a few steps away from the door. One of the boys from the classroom leaned close into his face and sneered.  
"why the hell would anyone want to marry you,you faggot?" he hissed. Carlos trembled and tried to pull away, but he was held in place by two boys. They were glaring and sneering at him, but the look in their eyes was terrifying.  
"fags like you don't deserve to live on earth." Carlos whimpered when he felt something sharp pressing into his side. He tensed because he realized it was a small pocket knife.  
"hey jackass back off." Carlos and the two boys turned to see James standing behind him. He was smirking as the two boys let go of Carlos and darted down the hall. He smiled and stepped up to Carlos, hugging him from the waist.  
"were those idiots bothering you?"  
Carlos shook his head.  
"they...they just saw the ring thats all." he sniffed.  
James took Carlos' hand and kissed it.  
"why are you here?"  
James shrugged.  
"what? I can't eat lunch with my fiancée?" James quirked an eyebrow before he chuckled and led Carlos to the office. He stopped and jotted something down on a clipboard before he turned back to Carlos and smiled. He took Carlos' hand and nodded at the door.  
"let's go."  
"go" go whe-ah!" Carlos was yanked out the door by James.

"aww James did you set this up?" James nodded as Carlos sat down at the small wrought-iron table. James knew it was a little bit lovey dovey but he thought Carlos might like it, with a vase and a rose on the table. James smiled because he liked how Carlos eyes went bugged eye at the sight. He blushed and giggled as James set out their small lunch. Carlos quirked an eyebrow at it.  
"did you really make spaghetti for our lunch date?" James nodded and smirked at Carlos' surprised expression. He pushed the plate towards the Latino.  
"dig in."  
Carlos giggled at James before he took a bite of the spaghetti.

"thanks again for the lunch babe."  
"no problem. Just wanna keep ya happy." James smiled at Carlos before he felt his phone vibrating. He pulled it out, flipping it open he frowned at the text he got. He turned to Carlos and hugged him.  
"I gotta go Bambi. Business." he pulled away from Carlos but Carlos grabbed him and dragged him back.  
"please...don't let it get bad like...last time okay?" Carlos whimpered. He was still scarred from last time. James nodded and kissed Carlos on the forehead before he turned and jogged to his car,turning around and waving at Carlos before he climbed into his car

Carlos glanced at all the brochures his mom had set out. She was pointing at one that Carlos was studying.  
"and you guys could get married on the bank of the river that sits behind this hotel."  
Carlos bit his lip. He really didn't know if James would like any of them. Oh how he wished James-  
"-is here! Sup?" James threw open the door, walking in and flopping down on the lazy boy next to the couch. Carlos smiled and held up the brochures.  
"planning where the wedding is gonna be." he dropped a bunch of brochures on James' chest. James gave them all one look and shook his head.  
"I think their too fancy. Why can't we just like have it outside, on a beach or something? Or in a church?"  
Carlos bit his lip and looked at his mom.  
"it's your choice baby. Maybe you should have it in the Johnson's backyard,their flowers are starting to bloom and their backyard looks beautiful."  
James chuckled and Carlos' mom frowned at him. She shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
"I was just saying I think it would be a beautiful wedding if you had it there."  
"yeah, while at it let's wear rainbow striped tuxedos with signs on the back that say kick me, I'm a gay?" James laughed to himself. Carlos rolled his eyes, James could be so immature sometimes.  
"seriously, we need to choose. So we have everything ready when the day comes!"  
James stopped laughing and looked at Carlos. He smiled before standing up and sitting next to Carlos. He picked up Carlos' hand, kissing it before he smiled at Carlos. "Bambi if you want to wear a rabbit suit and get married in Alaska, I wouldn't care. I would just be happy that were getting married that day."  
Carlos felt his lip trembling,tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and pecked James on the lips,feeling James' snakebites rub roughly against his lips. He held hands with James and stared at the brochures, before he turned to this mom and smiled.  
"mom were going to have it in the Johnson's backyard."  
His mom smiled and clapped her hands, jumping up and running out if the room to the phone. Carlos smiled at James and hopped over into his lap,throwing his arms around his neck and kissing James hard before he moved down to James neck, sucking and biting on his pulse point.  
James bit his lip and groaned.  
"Carlos,ugh I'm gonna kill you." James moaned as Carlos bit down hard.  
"kill me huh?" Carlos licked the hickey he made before he leaned up and whispered in James' ear,"if you do that you're not going get your present later."  
James groaned and pushed Carlos off his lap.  
"I'm gonna kill you if you make me get a boner in front of your mom."  
Carlos burst out laughing as the door opened and Kendall and Logan walked in, Kendall flopped on the lazy boy and Logan laid on top of him, his feet over one side and his head hanging over the other.  
"what'chu doin?" Kendall chomped on a wad of gum. Logan picked up and brochure and threw it at his boyfriends face.  
"aww...you choosing your wedding spot?" Kendall looked at Carlos and James. James smiled and nodded, before he felt Carlos crawl back into his lap and kiss him on the cheek. James looked at Carlos,and got a boner. Carlos had a look on his face that was so innocent that he couldn't help himself. The boy was just adorable.  
"so...we got..." James began counting on his fingers,"okay if it's March now...we've got four months till our wedding." Carlos grinned and planted a kiss on James forehead.  
"I swear I love you."

Sorry about making it so Horton but I'm running out of ideas PLEASE HELP ME!I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SOOOOOO BAD! I LOVE YOU GUYS!, 


	10. Chapter 10

"come on Carlos please?" "no Mami I'm not sure about this.." Carlos bit his lip and watched as his mom continued to cook, shuffling around the kitchen. She picked up a cucumber,holding a knife up and cutting it over the boiling soup pot.  
"look i just want to get to know James a bit better! I barely know him Híjo. I mean, is it a crime I want to get to know the man I'm letting my son get married to..." her voice trailed off and she bit her lip. Carlos could see tears in her eyes, so he walked over,standing next to her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. He smiled down at her as she wiped away the tears.  
"I-I'm sorry baby I just can't believe this day has come so quickly-I mean my baby is getting married!" she wiped her eyes again and smiled up at her son. Carlos hugged his mom before he picked up a carrot and began cutting it, dropping the pieces into the stew pot. He smiled at his mom again and finally sighed.  
"okay mama. I'll invite James over for dinner."

(time skip-three hours.)  
Carlos breathed deeply before he opened the door, his jaw dropping at the sight of James. James was wearing black skinny jeans, a nice dark blue and black striped button up shirt was tucked into it. He still wore his black leather jacket, but Carlos already knew it was the only jacket he had. He wore black converse on his feet and his hair was nicely combed,making his black and light brunette striped hair look nicely cut, his bangs combed down nicely to the side of his face. He smiled and held his arms out,looking down at himself.  
"how do I look Bambi?" Carlos was stunned, he couldn't speak. James walked in, planting a small kiss on Carlos' lips, before he shut the door and hung his leather jacket up. Carlos' mom came out of the kitchen and saw Carlos and James. She smiled at James appearance, which was usually dirty and scary looking, but he looked nice,even if he was still wearing his snakebites.  
"hi James. Glad you could come for dinner." James flashed her a thousand watt smile.  
"glad to be here. Mm smells good." she laughed and guided both the boys to the dining room, where she had set up her best dishes and tablecloth. James smiled at everything and sat down.  
"sorry I didn't get to make anything better or fancier to eat, but we have stew rolls and some leftover turkey I heated up." His mom sat down. James followed suit and so did Carlos, sitting next to each other. James smiled at Carlos and his mom, before he picked up a fork and dug into his stew. He took a bite.  
"oh wow this is good. You made this yourself?" Carlos and his mom nodded.  
"hey talented chiefs. Just what I need." he turned to Carlos with a smirk.  
"I'll be expecting eggs, bacon, and pancakes with coffee every morning darling." he said with a bad British accent before they all began laughing. Carlos leaned over and poked James in the nose before he took a bite of his stew too.  
The next hour was spent laughing, eating and Carlos' mom knew her plan had work- she brought out the true side of James and saw he was the perfect match for her son.

James singled closer to Carlos, feeling Carlos move his head and press it harder into his chest. He sighed and swung a little bit in the backyard swing they were sitting in. He glanced up at the stars before he looked down at Carlos. Carlos eyes were getting a bit droopy, but he could still see the sparkles in the latinos eyes.  
"Carlos?"  
"huh?" he mumbled.  
"Carlos you mean the world to me."  
"same thing for me James."  
"see those stars?" he pointed up. Carlos sleepily looked up.  
"yeah."  
"Carlos I'll love you until I run out of stars to count."  
Carlos chuckled, but then he looked up and stared at James. He grabbed James cheeks and yanked his face down. James could feel Carlos lips ghosting over his before Carlos' pressed his lips to his. James was in ecstasy. He picked up Carlos a little and pushed him down on the swing. James crawled over him, kissing his body everywhere, dragging his shirt up or outing his jeans down a little to kiss everywhere. Carlos whimpered and James kissed his lips again, his hands on Carlos' hips.  
"do you know what your body does to me Carlos? It drives me insane. Do you know what YOU do to me Carlos? You make me into a different man Carlos."  
Carlos had tears popping up by he wiped them away.  
"I love you Carlos."  
"I love you too James."  
"baby?"  
"yeah?"  
"why the hell can't we just be fucking married already so I can prove how much i love you to you?"  
Carlos laughed and sat up.  
"don't worry its coming soon."  
James pulled Carlos into his lap and kissed him passionately, holding his face close.  
"it better be." 


	11. Chapter 11

Carlos buttoned his vest before he pulled his white tuxedo jacket on. He brushed off the sleeve before holding up his arms and turning around, showing off his tux. He smiled at James, who was trying on his own tux. James turned, tying his bow. He turned to see Carlos smiling at him.  
He looks adorable in that tux...I can't wait to rip it off of him on our wedding night...James grinned as Carlos walked over and helped him tie his tux bow right. They turned and looked at themselves in the floor to ceiling length mirror. Carlos sighed, wrapping his arms around James neck before he rested his head in James' shoulder.  
"two months."  
James kissed Carlos on the cheek before he let go and began taking off his tux. After paying for their tuxes, they walked out of the store. Carlos pulled a list out of his pocket and looked at it.  
"okay...all we need to buy is the bridesmaids dresses for the girls, I have their sizes, and the flower girls. Then we need to go to the market and choose the flowers for the wedding. Oh and we still need to decide what song to play at the wedding, we haven't finished the wedding guest list, and we need to choose the cake still." Carlos sighed as he looked at his list. So much to do.  
James had been listening to him, but as they passed a certain store he couldn't help but glance at the store and tune him out when an idea popped in his head. He pecked Carlos on the cheek before he pulled him close and whispered in his ear.  
"hey babe I'm gonna go look at some stuff real quick." he pushed a twenty into Carlos' hand.  
"go get us some smoothies or something I'll meet up with you in a while." he pushed Carlos in the direction of the food court before he stepped into the store,Playboy.  
(at the market. The next day)  
Carlo smiled as he glanced around at all the bright colors,happy to see some color. He looked up at the gray cloudy sky feeling a raindrop land on his nose. He leaned down and smelt the pretty yellow daffodils in front of him, before he moved to the next ones,which were white and red carnations. Beautiful, he thought. He liked the rosebuds but everyone used roses.  
He sighed and glanced around. James had more business to attend too. Carlos grimaced at the thought of James beating up more people and taking more drugs and other things, like hookahs or crack pipes, from them to sell. It seemed everyone owed James money.  
"well...he is rich..." Carlos sighed. He suddenly felt a warm arm link up with his and he looked down to see his cousin,her name was Iris, holding tightly onto his arm. Her twin,Mina, was holding onto his other arm. They were chosen as his bridesmaids, and being beautiful growing twelve year olds, he thought they were perfect for the job.  
" Carlos have you seen the Lilies?" iris asked him.  
"no no no! The flowers that we saw earlier-babies breath! Their pretty too!" Mina cried. Carlos smiled at them before he pointed at the carnations.  
"how about these?"  
Mina and iris smiled and shook their heads, but Mina tilted her head to the side. She pursed her lips.  
"I think putting the carnations with roses would look pretty." she grinned up at Carlos. Carlos quirked an eyebrow, picking up a rose and setting it in the middle of the carnation pot. It looked...pretty together. He liked it.  
"good work girls."  
They giggled and ran down the aisles of flowers.

Carlos rubbed his eyes. He had been looking at different cakes,listening to different songs,deciding who was coming to the wedding and who wasn't, finding and picking the perfect colors for the wedding and so much more for two weeks now. James had been helping trying to help Carlos decide everything, but sometimes they came to dead ends because they couldn't decide on some things. But Carlos had other worries. His big tests were coming up, he had started filling out college forms, and he was studying harder then ever. He was tired and, even though he felt wrong for admitting it, he was craving sex badly. He leaned back in his desk chair, rubbing his tired eyes as he slid the final pages of his math homework into his backpack, opening his laptop and finishing up the final pages of his twelve page report due in English on the book Grapes of Wrath. He groaned as his sore hands typed fast. He was on page ten and he still had several paragraphs to go.  
After finishing and printing he fell back onto his bed. It was Friday night and he still had to finish up the guest list. He groaned again, hating himself for being such a control freak. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep unless he finished the list.  
He picked it up,blinking and looking at his watch. 11:23. Shit,he thought. "ugh okay Kendall logan... Corey Sydney...my family of course...oh wow that's a long list." he groaned and set the list down. He knew he wasn't going to finish it tonight. His mind was to clouded and oh god how he was craving for James right then. He NEEDED the release. He finally couldn't stand it anymore, grabbing his car keys he ran out of his room.

James stared at his two best friends, asleep on the couch together. He smiled, they would be a good couple. Suddenly the door was POUNDED on. James head snapped up and he quirked an eyebrow at the noise.  
"who the hell..." James cursed as he stood from his warm spot on the couch and walked to the door and opened it, trying to see who it was before he was pounced on. He hit the floor and his mouth and neck was immediately being nipped at,licked, bit and sucked on. He felt hands darting to his boxers, which he had changed into earlier. "oh James..."  
"C-Carlos?" James pushed Carlos off of him, jumping up and standing, and stared in shock at his fiancée, who had such a lustful look in his eyes it almost scared James, who never got scared at anything.  
"James I want you to fuck me oh god just fuck me." Carlos began scooting toward him. He pulled at James boxers with his teeth, sliding them down a bit. James couldn't help but get turned on as he watched Carlos squirm around, dying to be touched by James. He felt himself harden, and finally he leaned down, holding the small latino in his arms. He picked him up and carried him to his room. He threw the small latino onto the bed, climbing over him and straddling him.  
Carlos didn't want it slow though-he wanted it hard and fast. He pushed James back, climbing on top of him. He ripped his boxers off, before doing the same and ditching his own clothes. Carlos looked down to see James was hard, sticking almost straight up from his body. Carlos leaned over, engulfing James quickly in his mouth. When he felt James hit the back of his throat he gagged, but continued. James bit his knuckle, trying not to moan. Wasn't HE the dominant one?  
Carlos pulled off with a loud and slimy pop, his saliva dribbling down and all ivermectin James shaft and Carlos pushed his own fingers inside of himself and stretched himself hurriedly, hissing in pain before he removed his fingers and positioned himself over James. He lowered himself onto James, feeling james slick cock slide into him. James moaned in ecstasy, Carlos could be stretched all he wanted but he would always be so tight...  
James moans grew louder as Carlos placed his hands on hid chest, tweaking James nipples a little bit as he bounced up and down on top of James. James looked down to see Carlos tan globes hit against his hips and it looked so freaking hot. Carlos was moaning loud, screaming almost as he bounced up and down, James cock sliding in and out of his hole. James could see how dark Carlos eyes were, filled to the brim with lust. Carlos was bouncing harder and faster then ever and James could tell he was getting close.  
Carlos slid all the way to the base of James cock, sitting there and moaning. He bounced once more and sat on top of James dick. James couldn't take it and as Carlos tight tight heat engulfed his dick and then got tighter then it hade ever been before, he screamed, arching his back off the bed as he violently cummed. Carlos felt it blast deep inside of hum and he screamed and came too, before falling down on top of James. The room felt so hot they left the blanket off as they laid there, trying to breath right, James looked down at Carlos.  
"babe? Were you stressed?" he smiled.  
Carlos nodded his head.  
"I'm so sorry james I was just extremely stressed and I was having a sudden craving for sex."  
James chuckled and stroked the older boys hair.  
"I understand Carlos. Now get some rest god you tire me out" carlos chuckled and suddenly his eyelids felt heavy as he closed them.  
(meanwhile) Logan bit his knuckle as Kendall carried him to a guest room down the hall, sucking and biting on his neck at the same time. After hearing James and his fiancée, Kendall saw how hard Logan had gotten and thought he might need some help...

(the big day!)  
Carlos inhaled sharply as he pulled his jacket on. It was the wedding day and his stomach felt...well it felt like he had just eaten a buffet of food and he felt like throwing up.  
"its just cold feet honey." his mom said as she tied the dress for Minas bridesmaid dress before handing her the bouquet of carnations roses and several small babies breath. She giggled happily and ran out to get in the preceding line. Carlos bit his lip and chewed his neatly manicured nails. His mom saw and gently took his arm. She kissed his cheek and smiled as she brushed off his tux jacket.  
"honey you look great. And remember-James loves you. This is your special day, so don't worry about what people think and just focus on the most important thing for you today-James." Carlos smiled at his mom before he hugged her. He loved his mom and it hurt him to see her cry, even if it was tears of joy.  
The tune for here comes the bride turned on and the wedding procedure started. Carlos linked arms with his mom before they began walking down the aisle.  
James smiled as he saw the small latino,dressed in his sexy looking tuxedo, walked down the aisle with his mom. James felt so many emotions run through him and as he glanced at his two best friends in the audience-they smiled and gave him a thumbs up- he felt everything,except love, go away as he focused on Carlos. After pronouncing them partners in love, they had a celebrating party for it and james drove them away to the hotel they had booked. James had never been happier, carrying his husband bridal style up to the room. He opened the door room, walking in and throwing Carlos down on the bed. He began unbuttoning and pulling Carlos' tux off with his teeth, licking every inch of bare skin he saw on Carlos. Next thing Carlos knew, he was sitting naked in front of James, who was also naked. Their clothes were on the floor and James was holding a bag behind his back. He pulled two things out that made Carlos eyebrows go up-a bottle of certain red lube, and a pair of handcuffs that were fluffy and cheetah printed. Carlos could feel himself getting harder then ever as James climbed over him, grabbing his hands and handcuffing them to the bedpost high up, where Carlos couldn't move his arms without standing on his knees. He began whimpering as James picked his legs up, throwing them over his shoulders, lifting his lower body off the bed. Carlos felt his fingers, which were slathered in the lube. It was cold and as James pushed his fingers in, it felt colder. Carlos shivered and moaned as the lube began warming up as James pushed in with his cock. Carlos screamed and arched his back as James thrusted harder and faster. Carlos screamed and moaned, James doing the same as Carlos' muscles clenched around his cock.  
He arched his back and shot his cum deep inside of Carlos,making him scream and writhe against the bedposts, shaking his hands and whimpering at James. James pulled them off and laid down next to Carlos, staring into his eyes and stroking Carlos' cheek. Carlos couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes as he kissed James hand that was stroking his cheek. James gave him an odd look.  
"why are you crying baby?"  
Carlos looked up before he leaned forward and grabbed James face, pulling him close and smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. James pulled Carlos close to him, their bodies fitting together perfectly. James stroked his fingers through Carlos soft black locks and kissed his temple.  
Carlos sniffed.  
"I-I love you so much James. I don't care if your a gang member, I don't care what you've done in your past and I don't care if you beat people up for pleasure. I love you the way you are and I always will." James couldn't help the small tear that slipped out of his eye as he kissed Carlos again.  
"Carlos...no ones ever made me feel this way before...and I only want you to make me feel like that."  
Carlos curled up deeper into James body and kissed him.  
"Ill love you forever Carlos."  
"Ill love you forever too James."  
(epilogue)

Carlos and James stayed in the city, so Carlos could see his mom and James could stay in his gang. James only changed for Carlos, and other then that he was the same badass around everyone else. They moved into a bigger penthouse, Kendall and Logan marrying each other a few months after Carlos and James. Carlos wasn't up for it at first but then he saw how in love they were and decided they were good with him. Carlos and James were soul mates and never lost love in each other.

Sorry my story ending sucked so bad and sorry my whole story sucked but thanks for using ur time and reading anyway.  



	12. Chapter 12

Hi everybody! So I know a bunch of my loving fans really enjoyed this story but I have read back through it a couple of times and even though it was a fun Story to write, I was thinking of re-writing it and also changing it to a Jagan, since it seems more appropriate for the personality that Carlos took.

this new and re edited story will be decided by my readers, as well as the couple. It could be a Jagan or stay as Jarlos. It could be changed to a whole completely different couple but like I said, this is all based on the fans!

so all I'm asking is for my fans to please review or PM me your thoughts on this and I will start typing for this story again as soon as possible! Thank you!

FAQ


End file.
